


eighteen roses for the sun

by slythos, thebluesweater



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action, Angst, Blood and Gore, Decapitation, Drama, Fantasy, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Horror, Implied abuse, M/M, Romance, but theres nothing too heavy in here, we'll try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythos/pseuds/slythos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesweater/pseuds/thebluesweater
Summary: "Eighteen lives bloom, under the same sun ablaze.A range from cheer to gloom, into the same melting gaze."Shitty, mandatory poetry aside, here's an anthology for Donghyuck Lee's birthday comprised of all your favorite Donghyuck pairings. Maybe.Donghyuck's truly,zee and aye





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Z]: so aye came to me and proposed a 25 lives au collab fic... i thought it was a good idea so i agreed. turns out we want to write lots of ships so a 25 lives au is impossible, it became an anthology fic. at least, everyone can enjoy it, right? (jk, its really a self indulgent fic and an excuse to write hyuck ships without putting so much plot in it). happy birthday to hyuck!
> 
> [A]: some may gift expensive, actual gifts on birthdays but z and i decided to be tacky this year and give hyuck these... shots. which are hardly things one may find "decent" but gifts nonetheless. we love hyuck. really. this anthology will show you exactly how much. [off-cam] excuse me, did we tag character death right? okay. thanks. [on-cam] happy birthday our brat. peace out folksies!

**eighteen roses for the sun.**  
  
**D-3**

 

 

 **first rose:**  
  
the  **pen** & the  **paper**

 

 

_Dearest Mark,_

_Hey, loser. It’s me, the adorable Donghyuck. How are you? I’m assuming that you’re going to say “I’m good” while you shrug your shoulders and sniff because you always do that, I noticed, yes, whenever  people ask you the same question I just did and try to make small talks. Which you hate by the way. Heh. I know you do. You’re more of the deep and random conversations at 2am type of guy. I’m a living witness to that._

_Well, since this is a proper letter, and we can’t possibly talk back and forth like in normal verbal conversations and those fast paced electronic messengers (I talk like I’m from the fucking 80’s or something, damn), I’m just going to tell you what happened so far in my summer._

_Marky, you know I love summers, right? I love going to the beach, I love the sun and wearing less clothes. The smell of ice creams and the sea, even the heat. But summer here at my grandparents’ house? It sucks. Big time._

_They don't have internet, Mark. And the cellular signal is shit. I can’t even use my mobile data. It's not even near the beach? Which I think could be a good thing. I live in a farm so far from civilization I feel like I’m starting to revert back into being a Neanderthal._

_I’m sorry I think I’m whining too much. It’s not really that bad, I’m just exaggerating. But I think you know that by now. Heh. Well, it’s kind of nice to be unplugged from the modern world sometimes, I guess. But don’t quote me on that, I’ve only been here for a week._

_I just miss you. Yeah. I miss you. I wish you could be with me, right now. Give my regards to Auntie, okay? I’ll end the letter here because my hands are getting tired from writing._

_Always happy for you,_

_Your Hyuck._

 

 

_Dearest Mark,_

_Have you ever thought about what’s it like to live underwater? (Okay, well, yes, hello. I’m back with another letter. Sue me.)_

_Sometimes, it’s all I could ever think about. Like, when will humans learn how to live underwater? And not in a container or something, but actually, like, live there. We’ll probably have to invent a machine or a device for us to be able to sustain our breath in water like fishes, preferably not heavy, of course. Could also be a pill that lets human bodies function like marine animals._

_You’re probably laughing at me for thinking about these things but let me tell you that I’m serious. I actually want to know what and how it’d feel to live there. Maybe, it’s colder. Or hot? Since it’s closer to the core of the Earth? I don’t know._

_Do you think I should ask the giant octopus at the AquaCircle Park? Maybe, I should pay them a visit sometime this week, but I bet it’d be more fun with you._

 

_Always happy for you,_

_Your Hyuck._

 

 

_Dearest Mark,_

_I keep seeing her in my dreams, Mark. I keep waking up in the middle of the night, sweaty and screaming. Shaking. Like a fucking damsel in distress. Ridiculous._

_I hate it._

_I hate it so much I could feel it prickle in my skin, like how her touches used to do. I hate that I could still feel her breath down my neck when I know she can’t bother me anymore because you took care of her for me. I know she’s away, now. But her ghost still haunts my mind when I’m alone that sometimes, it’s hard for me to breathe._

_I’m scared, Mark, but I don’t know who to talk to, so I’m writing you this letter. Talking to you and knowing that you’re listening makes me feel safe. You’re the only solace I have in this world, knowing that you’re there for me, always wishing for my welfare, always willing to lend me your shoulder to lean on- that’s enough reason for me to keep going, to keep loving and living._

_Writing to you always makes me feel better. Thank you. And I miss you. So much, Mark. I wish you’re here instead. I miss your cuddles and late night talks when I can’t sleep._

 

_Always happy for you,_

_Your Hyuck._

 

 

_Dearest Mark,_

_How could you leave me just like that, Mark? Why did you leave? I need you, then. I need you even more, now. I can’t do this without you, please, just come back to me._

_Please. I love you._

 

_Always happy for you,_

_Your Hyuck._

 

 

_Mark,_

_I hate you._

_You said you love me. Then why did you let me be alone? You’re heartless, and you’re cruel, Mark. That’s what you are. You never should have talked to me. You never should have given me false hopes. You never should have made me fall inlove with you. You never should have meddled with my life and saved me._

_I never asked for that. I never asked you to do anything for me._

_I regret meeting you. If we have never met, I wouldn’t be hurting this much._

_I’ll stop writing letters, now. I want you to know that I wish for everything to stop. I hate you so much._

 

_Donghyuck Lee._

 

 

_Dearest Mark,_

_It’s me again, your Donghyuck. Your favorite dongsaeng, like you always used to say. I’m writing to you again because I miss you so greatly. But first, I want to apologize for my previous letters. I didn’t know what came over me, I guess it’s the stress of working multiple jobs to pay for my bills. Or maybe the prescribed pills Dr. Luther gave me. I don’t know anymore, Mark. I’m sorry for calling you such mean things, I didn’t mean them. Know that I love you and I’ll always try my best for you._

_I hope that you still want to listen to me and let me write you letters whenever I want to._

_I’m really trying here, Mark. Dr. Luther said it’s best to talk about what I’m feeling to someone. Someone close to me and someone who I feel safe and comfortable with. That’s kind of funny, really. How could I do that when I don’t have anyone? I only have you and these letters. But I guess that’s better than not expressing my feelings and thoughts at all._

_I kind of envy you, to be honest.  You’re so brave and hopeful. So beautiful and talented. You’re everything I want to be and want to have. You’re the Great Mark Lee. And I’m just Donghyuck. It never crossed my mind that you will ever look in my direction, but you did. And it was the best thing that ever happened to me. Your affection, your concern, your love, I cherish them all with great care in my heart._

_I didn’t ask for anything. But you still gave me everything I could’ve ever wanted and more. You have so many dreams and you did not hesitate to share them with me. After years of being lost, you gave me purpose. You gave me you. I was so thankful that I was so loved. I was thankful for you._

_I’m so sorry, Mark, for getting you involved in my mess. I’m so sorry for taking away everything from you. But I will never apologize for meeting you and falling in love with you. I was ready to face her. I was ready to accept all of her advances. She could lay her hands on me all she wanted, I was ready to handle it because being there means I could see you and I could be with you everyday. But I can't fathom the thought and it pains me to think of her ever laying a single finger on you, Mark. I am so sorry for not being strong enough to protect you, myself, us. You sent her away but my father was so blinded by his love for that witch that he..._

_I understand that you did everything for me, because you love me. I would do the same for you, you know that. My life, I would gladly give it up if it means that you will get to live yours. And I would do it in a heartbeat if given the chance. But, like I said, I understand, and I would try and live my life to the fullest for you. For us._

_All I could do is to pray everyday, that you’re happy in Heaven, because for you, I’m always trying my best to make our dreams come true. I hope you’re reading my letters wherever you are. I promise I’ll try not to sound boring. I love you, Mark._

 

_Always happy for you,_

_Your Hyuck._

 

 

 

 

** second rose: **

the  **hot-head**  & the  **lousy dragon-talk translator**

 

 

There are a lot of ways Donghyuck would like to spend his annual Peacetival.

First, he’d rather not go on a quest on the first day of the festival because he’d like to honor the essence of the historical significance this day celebrates, marking the day the North and the South finally came together in peace a hundred years ago after a lifetime of being torn apart by territorial war. Despite it’s unfortunate name (which is a stupid excuse of a festival name, he might graciously add), it’s a fairly decent one week worth of festivities, claw-and-bomb machines, greasy fried Gullaci on stick and steaming Rutas dipped in nowasabi.

Second of all, he’d like to spend this week  _away_ from a certain individual whom he can’t stand more than Gullaci lines in front of its stand and who is looming a hundred feet above him in a really specific way that is hurting his very own self-esteem. (Which is saying something because he’s  _rarely_ insecure about his  _adorable_ height)

And naturally, that’s exactly how he’s spending his precious Peacetival this year; on a week-long quest for the Princess to retrieve her stolen tiara into the Healm Forest with a stupid Spiritual named Yukhei Wong who can’t even  _read_ maps.

Yeah, Donghyuck Lee is having a blast.

“You had one job,” Donghyuck hisses, channeling a bit of his spark into his eyes for added emphasis. “If you can’t even lead us through the forest, what good are you to me?”

Wong the unfortunately cute mutt familiar of his whines, looking up at Yukhei accusingly as if saying,  _“Master, he has a point.”_

Yukhei reddens, turning the map he’s holding upside down again and squinting at the old parchment. “Look, it’s not my fault the old lady from the Effects store gave me outdated version of the maps.” He looks up and points at the nearest tree. “Yeah. That’s definitely not in the map. See? Not my fault.”

“You could’ve at least checked?!” Donghyuck yells, hot steam coming out of his ears.

Wong whines again then barks.

“I’m sorry okay!” Yukhei pouts. “Maybe the dryads would help?”

“Then talk to them!”

Donghyuck swears he’s gonna pop a vein if he forces himself to stay another two days with this guy. Which is bound to happen since he's on for an  _entire week_ with him. 

“Uh,” Yukhei says, rubbing his nape. “I can only talk to animals. And not forest spirits.”

Donghyuck resists the urge to  _accidentally_  start a forest fire in the middle of Grutus Region. The only thing keeping him together is the nasty rumors about this part of the Healm Forest about butt warts and ridiculous nose hair growths curses to those who dare to harm, or even disturb the wood dryads. Not even Donghyuck can even dare ignore the fact that dryads aren’t exactly friendly in this part of the jungle. If he focuses really hard, he bets he can  _feel_ the glares they’re all giving them right now.

And it’s all totally Yukhei’s fault.

He manages to keep the flames to himself however when Yukhei suggests they should move along to the nearest dragon cave and ask for directions there. Guardian Dragons are usually unpredictable and moody depending on their mood and diet but the taller assures they're gonna be fine. Donghyuck doesn't believe him (when has he ever?) but that's a better plan than nothing, albeit idiotic at first heed. 

They trudged through the bushy forest floor, up the hill to a mouth of a cave which smells exactly like a dragon hide out; rusting iron, dew and rotten meat. Yup. It didn't take a Yukhei to confirm that. 

“Work your magic, Spiritual.”

“Ehem, ehem.” Yukhei turns and puffs his chest out. Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Great Dragon of Grutus, Terror of the West Forestry! We humbly ask for your gracious pointing to the right direction!”

Yeah.  _Fucking blast._ At least it’s not  _caw caw, RAWR_ or else Donghyuck would love to fling himself off a cliff.

For a moment, all is still, as if the very forest floor is holding its breath for the great dragon’s verdict. Then it growls from the depths of its cave, crisp and angry, shaking the mounds of dry earth around it to the roots of the trees surrounding the territory. A nearby flock of birds takes off in an urgent flutter and Wong whines, tail tucked in between his legs.

Oh shit.

It doesn’t help one bit that Yukhei looks dangerously flustered, sputtering in so many broken dialects like he always does when he’s nervous and around Donghyuck.

_Stupid moron, shouldn’t have brought him with me, useless, useless—_

“No! You don’t look like a compass at all! That’s not what I—No! It’s—definitely not that, you are great Dragon! Yes! We seek your help to navigate your forest that’s all! We’re on—a quest to find the tia—”

Donghyuck hisses. “You’re not supposed to tell him that!”

Another loud growl. The earth shakes a bit and Donghyuck stumbles back, coating his entire right arm with flames.

“. . . demands full disclosure to our purpose!”

A huge ass  _ROAR_.

“Ah! Sorry!  _She!_ She! I meant  _she!”_ Yukhei gulps. “S-She demands full disclosure to our purpose.”

“ _She?”_ Donghyuck frowns. “I didn’t know female dragons still exist.”

A wave of angry snarling shakes the next hectare away from theirs, sending more animals and dryads scampering about behind the woods.

“No!” Yukhei cries. “No, I’m sorry, Great Dragon, my friend is just an idiot, he doesn’t know—I’ll educate him! I swear, I’ll tell him to call you with your preferred pronouns and that you’re sensitive to insolence.” He sends Donghyuck a stink-eye, waving his hand about to beckon Donghyuck to stand down.

Donghyuck figures it’s best not to argue with the Spiritual now that he made the dragon really angry for not using the right pronouns so he snuffs his flames. “I-I’m sorry, Great Dragon.”

Another fucking loud  _ROAR._ Yukhei doesn’t stumble, but his legs are shaking so bad they look like they’re about to give in.

Yukhei closes his eyes, nodding. “Yes, yes, I’m sorry, uh, as an offering? Uh…” He turns to Donghyuck. “D-Do we have a spare heart to offer her as reconciliation?”

Donghyuck’s jaw drops. “No. You forgot to put  _that_  into the shopping list!”

“We can’t give her anything else. She personally asked for a heart! So, so unless we give her a heart she’ll—”

The dragon finishes for him with another dragon-y cry. “Yeah. That. She’ll kill us. Thanks a lot, Donghyuck.”

“Why me—”

“ _Hush!”_ Yukhei says through gritted teeth. “You’re gonna make things worse for us!”

Donghyuck scoffs, igniting his flames back onto both of his hands. He can feel his eyes shine with warmth as he sneers. “The Great Dragon wants a heart? Fine. I’ll give her a heart.”

He takes off the ground, a stream of raging inferno blasting out of his arms like a human rocket, to the edge of the gaping fissure. The stink of rotten becomes the hardest to stand up there but Donghyuck doesn’t bat an eye, face rock-hard as he says the next resounding words, “Take my heart, Great Dragon.”

“What are you doing?! Donghyuck!” Yukhei whisper-shouts a few meters behind him.

“Giving my heart,” Donghyuck announces. “Which isn’t necessarily from a dead man. Am I wrong, Great Dragon of Grutus?”

The thick air stills, and for the first time, Donghyuck feels the texture of the air inside the cave, almost tangible; pregnant with warmth and combustible static. His very nerves tingle with pent-up energy to light a single flame, just to test it. He decides against it.

Footsteps thunder inside a few moments after and in the veil of the darkness ahead, a figure of immense size moves through in time with the stomps. Donghyuck gulps as the first of the violet scales slide into the light, blinding and magnificent, and a pair of amethyst eyes flashes brilliant in the dark.

Donghyuck sucks in his breath because  _oh fuck._ She’s both beautiful  _and_ terrifying at the same time. The real one. It’s not the first time Donghyuck has seen dragons. But he normally sees hatchlings from the reserves, either escaped or drugged. Domestic ones. Once, he saw a jade dragon shipped for slaughter. All wingless. But not  _actual_  dragon guardians. Free and wild. Powerful.  _With wings._

Okay, so, uh, was it a good idea to be all smart-ass in front of an angry dragon whose pronouns you misused? Yukhei didn't tell him anything about that and Donghyuck dozed off most of the time during his Dragon Lessons 101 in class. 

He remembers to breathe when his lungs scream out protests. “H-Hey.”

The Dragon purrs, almost into his ears.

Good thing Yukhei translates for him. “Uh, D-Donghyuck?”

“Y-Yeah?”

Yukhei laughs nervously. “She said she wants you dead.”

Aw fuck, he truly is useless because Donghyuck can  _really_ use an efficient real-time translation before the dragon snaps open her jaws and chomps off Donghyuck’s head in a split second.

Yukhei must've screamed. 

 

 

** third rose: **

the  **veteran** & the  **rookie**

 

 

Jaemin kisses like the stars, Donghyuck finds out - hot, burning, explosive.

“And cut! Okay, everyone, that’s a wrap for today.” Donghyuck thinks he heard the director somewhere call it and in an instant, his lips are abandoned with a soft sound. For a moment, his eyes stay closed, and his lips parted, he forgot where he is or what day it is today, mind still reeling from the drive Jaemin sent his heart into.

“I might kiss you again if you stay looking pretty like that. I don’t wanna get sued for sexual harassment in the workplace.” Jaemin’s voice sounds low and it snaps him out of his reverie, Donghyuck’s eyes flying open and his cheeks heating flush. It feels like the world has started moving again when he was pulled out of his own thoughts, the sound of his surrounding pouring suddenly like water, loud and heavy.

Donghyuck sputters, “Shut up. I have never been kissed on camera before.”

“Cute.”

“Am not!”

Jaemins just giggles at him and pinches his cheeks. One of Jaemin’s managers calls out to him and with a nod of his head, the superstar waves him goodbye with his trademark cheeky grin, “See you tomorrow, Hyuck.”

However, Donghyuck still blushes harder even if the actor has already left the set and he is now getting his makeup removed. His body is a traitor, his mind seethes. When he’s done and he’s said his goodbye to the staffs, the rookie actor steps out of the studio, bare faced with only a cap and a mask protecting his identity from the public’s keen eyes. He takes the elevator down to the 2nd parking basement where he knew his driver would be waiting for him to take him home.

Reaching the tinted black car, Donghyuck is surprised to see someone else inside once he opens the door. There, sitting with his phone in hand, illuminating his face, is Jaemin Na.

Donghyuck blinks, confused, and gets in the car, “What are you doing here, Jaemin?”

Jaemin looks at him, still looking ethereal without the help of makeup and only cherry lip balm on his lips. Donghyuck could tell, he could smell the faint scent of the artificial sweet fruit on his lips.

“Can’t I go home with my boyfriend, now?” Jaemin pouts and leans in to snake his arms around his waist, propping his chin on his shoulder. The rookie actor accepts the embrace willingly, his exhausted mind and body wanting to seek comfort as much as Jaemin does, so he entangles his limbs with Jaemin’s and ended up with his legs over the other’s lap and his fingers playing on the strands of Jaemin’s hair. He sighs in relief.

“You know, we still can’t be seen in public, Jaemin. What if someone sees you in my car? Our companies will give us shit for it. And we’d be breaching contracts.” Donghyuck says in a hushed voice, eyes threatening to fall close. The gentle lul of the moving car and some bubblegum pop song playing mutely on the radio mixed with Jaemin’s scent, Jaemin’s warm body and Jaemin’s even breathing on his neck is promising him a comfortable slumber.

“It’s so hard to keep my hands off of you, though. Not when you’re so warm and soft like this. Not when I know I could just reach out to you because you’re near.” Jaemin plants a peck on his neck affectionately, voice also induced with sleep.

“I know. Me, too. We’ll just have to make do with whatever we have.”

“It sucks knowing not everyone knows that their beloved actor already belongs to me.”

Donghyuck chuckles, “Patience, Jaemin Na. Patience gets you further in life.”

“What do I need patience for when I already have you, pumpkin?” Jaemin says and boops Donghyuck’s nose affectionately with a small smile and soft eyes.

“Ugh. Disgusting. Sometimes, I wonder how I fell in love with someone who spouts cringey things like that.”

“Hey!” Donghyuck laughs at the affronted look on Jaemin’s face. His laughter dies down, however, when Jaemin captures his lips with his own to shut him up. And the effect is seen immediately, Donghyuck becomes pliant in the other’s hold, head tilting and lips parting willingly for Jaemin to explore inside for the nth time.

Jaemin kisses like the stars, Donghyuck thinks, because he is one.

 

 

 

** fourth rose: **

the  **swayer** & the  **swayed**

 

 

It’s easy to ignore the freezing slaps of draft and the fact that he’s out here alone with a very, very drunk stranger holding a murky bottle of some Chinese vodka a few meters away from him because he’s all he sees in his field of vision. Donghyuck stops as the guy sways from where he’s standing. The last of his giggles die down in his throat as he sizes Donghyuck up from toe to head. Donghyuck blinks and doesn’t even dare to breathe.

Donghyuck isn’t afraid though. He is tiny. Tinier with that loose button down shirt hanging loosely from his frame. He can take him on easily if he tries to do anything funny.

At least, Donghyuck’s sure of that until their eyes met.

Under the lone lamppost in between them, the drunken guy’s eyes shone in tipsy delight. And . . .  _oh._

This is a surprise.  He has a name now, Donghyuck notes as it echoes involuntarily at the back of his mind.

The man is grinning, and the fluorescent makes it prettier. Makes  _him_ prettier. His hair falls over his eyes in a way they never do before in daylight.

Donghyuck doesn’t even realize he’s holding his breath as he lets it out with the words, “Huang Renjun.”

“Good evening, Mr. Lee,” Renjun greets and bows, swaying some more. “A fine evening!” He takes a swig from the bottle, coughing. Disgust is evident in his face, showing he’s not exactly used to the bitter taste and this is probably an experimental drink. It flashes for a split-second however as he puts on a more convincing face.

Huang Renjun is drinking like a maniac. This is something you don’t see every day. Donghyuck fights off the urge to whip out his camera to steal a picture or two.

“Do you drink?” Renjun asks. “Uh, are you even 18 yet?”

“I’m 19 but not legal yet. In case you forgot, you’re in Korea.”

Renjun smirks, holding up the bottle. He’s a lot steadier now, and he stares like he normally does looking almost as if his previous behavior is just for show. “I am a citizen of China. I am a Chinese person and I’m technically an adult there so…” He takes a swig. “I’ll drink.”

“Go ahead.”

With that Renjun takes another sip. “Join me?”

“Uh, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Oh.” Renjun blinks. Then grins. “I get it. You’re  _scared_ of me.”

“No?”

“Hey everyone!” Renjun shouts to no one in particular. “Donghyuck is scared of me! Is this a personal achievement or what?!”

Donghyuck grins. “It’s way past curfew for the both of us. Keep that up and we’ll get our asses dragged up the dorm. You’ll be in so much trouble for drinking. You’re still in Korea after all.”

Raising the bottle, he frowns at it. “I have to admit that is a reasonable argument. Okay then. We’ll drink quietly.”

Donghyuck is not obligated to sit when Renjun gestures to the cemented curb, nor is he obligated to stay when he was asked to but he does. It may have been because the cool summer air is too tempting to resist. Or something else entirely that’s also very much tempting to resist, he doesn’t know. His body moves before he can weigh everything thoroughly. He sits next to Renjun and together, they fall silent.

“Um so.” Donghyuck’s natural instinct kicks in. “You’re drinking because?”

The smaller sighs. “I actually don’t know. I just saw this in the convenience store. And I thought… why not?”

“And they let you have it?”

“I said I was eighteen and fully capable of myself.”

“And they let you?”

Renjun grins. “The clerk is Japanese. And he totally gets me when I said I am Chinese and I am capable.”

“Yuta hyung. Right?”

He snaps his fingers. “Bingo.”

Donghyuck knows the dude working part-time a few blocks from their dorm. Nakamoto Yuta. A Japanese guy living with his girlfriend who owns the convenience store he’s working at. Great guy, nice smile, doesn’t have much tact but is something Donghyuck appreciates more than a substandard front of deceptive sweet smiles. He’s usually good at sniffing which is which. The fact that he likes hanging around the convenience store to chat with the older is a clear indication he finds him genuine enough for his taste.

Speaking of taste…

“How does that taste like?”

“Like liquid regret.” Renjun smacks his lips and winces. “Yup.”

“And yet you keep on drinking.”

“Hey. Do not question your elders.”

Donghyuck laughs, tucking his knees against his chest. “We’re practically the same age.”

Another chilly draft sweeps by and Donghyuck notices him shudder.

“You just thought… why not?”

Renjun twirls the contents inside the bottle. “I also thought of another thing. I think it’s ‘fuck everything’. Yeah. That.”

Donghyuck lets out a hopefully inaudible enough huff, his nerves buzzing with movement. It’s not every day you see Huang Renjun drinking  _and_ swearing. This entire scenario feels like a rip-off straight out of some coming-of-age fiction with a lot of booze and emotional exchanges under the moon.

Donghyuck looks up to see the full moon smiling down unto him behind a lone drifting cloud. Great. That’s everything on his list. This is the perfect teenage angst setting. Cue the actual angst.

It doesn’t come though, much to Donghyuck’s dismay.  

“Welp,” Renjun says, shooting up and stumbling back before he can reveal his entire life story to an almost complete stranger if not for the fact that they share the same classes for the entire semester. “I have to go. It’s been a nice chat.”

They didn’t even talk about anything valid for it to be considered a decent chat but it’s a good place to start.

Donghyuck watches him stagger around for a bit before it fills his fun, taking his arm and wrapping it around his neck. “I’ll take you up.”

The trip back to the building involves a lot of wobbling and swaying but Donghyuck pulls through most of it by remembering to plant his weight firmly on the base of his feet. Like he expected, Renjun is alarmingly light and skinny so getting him up a few flights of stairs isn’t so huge a pain if done right.  

They reach the right floor without tumbling down a few flight of stairs just in time for as the dorm patrol’s flashlight shimmers at the other end of the hall.

“Shit.”

“What shit?” Renjun tears away his floating eyes from the knob he’s struggling with his key on to check out a potential source of entertainment.

“No, don’t stop. You have to open your door.”

“I—”

The dorm patrol turns around the corner, pointlessly flashing the beam in a sufficiently-lit hall. He does that as some sort of self-assurance his job is actually important and also because he watches a lot of Night at the Museum. He strolls up and yawns as he checks each door along, disappearing round the corner and up the stairs in obnoxiously loud footsteps.

Renjun giggles against him inside the hutch space he pulled him into, his hair silently browsing the tip of his nose. “That was fun.”

There’s just no way Daylight and Sober Renjun would think sneaking around way past curfew hours and getting stuck in a janitor’s closet like this is fun. He’d find hanging around in libraries, museums and planetariums as exciting as spending a day at Lotte World because he’s an intellectual like that. The only remotely illegal action he’d likely find fun is trespassing government-funded science labs and recreational places.

Public science labs, of all places to illegally skulk.

He feels ecstasy dancing around his veins at the thought of unveiling a different side to Renjun, propelled by alcohol but Renjun Huang nonetheless. “Yeah. Fun.”

“Want to do that again some other time?”

Donghyuck doubts that. “If that’s what you want, why not?”

“Great!” he chirps, a bit too childishly. Tipsy. Unsteady. “You know what, I always wanted to do this.”

“Which one, sneaking out? Drinking? Hiding in closets?”

“Being with you. I guess. ‘Cause I always hear you’re fun. I _see_  you’re fun. I watch you a lot.”

Renjun squirms. They have to get out, the patrol’s long gone. Donghyuck should initiate since with Renjun’s sloshed mind, he’s probably willing to stay here all night long. But he makes no move. Renjun’s hair is pushing up against his nose now since there’s not much difference in their heights and he finds his resolve to get out weaker as more seconds tick by.

“You watch me a lot?”

For the love of all things mighty, Donghyuck just can’t keep the haughty tone off his voice. It’s in his nature, he guesses, he  _realizes_ long ago so he tries. But apparently, not hard enough to actually garner success. Doesn’t mean he doesn’t regret it after though.

Renjun laughs again. “You like that, don’t you? Knowing people pay attention to you all the time.”

Donghyuck shrugs. “I’m in the drama club.”

“No  _shit.”_ Renjun sways, Donghyuck holds him in place. “You’re like… you’re like a museum display that moves around which sole purpose is to entertain people and make the little kiddies like you because you’re cute.”

“I think you’re talking about a puppet to be specific.”

“A  _puppet_!” Renjun giggles again. “But you’re not anyone’s puppet, are you,  _Lee Donghyuck?”_

Renjun twirls in the miniscule space he has to face Donghyuck. It’s pitch dark save for the glowing hallway light under the door so Donghyuck relies on his other senses, mostly on his tactile sense that has been, for the lack of better terms, taking advantage to skim down Renjun’s back and waist. The smaller props his entire weight on his arms on Donghyuck’s chest and Donghyuck inhales his alcohol in his breath fanning across his face. A nose hits his and he gulps, curling his fingers around the starched fabric of the smaller’s shirt.

“Are you gay, Donghyuck?” he whispers into his mouth and Donghyuck loses it.

He shoves him off and he hits the opposite shelves, a couple of bottles shattering on the floor. Renjun lets out a laugh, sounding frighteningly sober than his previous ones. “Because this might probably be a good time to get out of the closet.”

The door swings open, and in the doorway stands the fuming dorm patrol with his trusty flashlight in his hand.

 

 

 

** fifth rose: **

the  **baby blue clothes** & the  **pristine white room**

 

 

If Donghyuck could go back exactly 12 hours prior to now, he’d smack himself right in the head and lock himself up in his dorm room- he’s never drinking again even if someone is to put him at gunpoint.

He feels like a changed man now that he’s officially 18 (not really, Donghyuck just has a thing for dramatics). It’s funny how just a few hours of wild partying and _legal_ drinking could affect him differently. For what it's worth, Donghyuck is never really one for parties, always opting for casual dorm hangouts with his friends and binge watching films or beating each other up in a round of PUBG. However, one thing is for sure, never again is he going to succumb to his friends’ spur of the moment birthday celebrations.

Because apparently, turning 18 means getting shitfaced drunk to them. And Donghyuck doesn’t drink a lot, he doesn’t really have the alcohol tolerance to down an enormous amount of varied types of alcohol in one sitting (tequila, vodka, margarita, soju and beer- he’s had them all last night in order of the sequence). He doesn’t even like the taste of them, not even a little bit. They taste like piss to him, not that he’s ever tasted one.

He doesn’t know what came over him last night that he agreed to it, but he did and God forbid, Donghyuck almost died. Literally.

The doctor says his body is suffering from alcohol poisoning and dehydration, Donghyuck’s vision may be spinning and his stomach threatening to lurch out whatever’s inside it (more alcohol, probably. He’s never eaten dinner last night which he knew by now was a huge mistake) but he still somehow could grunt a reply and comprehend what he was saying.

Fortunately, he is advised to stay in the hospital until his condition stabilizes and he finishes the  _second_ IV fluid connected to his arm. For once, Donghyuck is grateful to be lying on a hospital bed, he doesn’t think he could rest properly in his dorm room right now- not with Yuta’s loud music.

The sound of the door opening and shutting close with a bang rings loudly and badly inside his ears and he huffs out an annoyed puff, frowning at the Neanderthal who disturbed his peace. The incessant pounding in his head intensifies and he feels drained out of energy even more.

“Fight me.” he spits out weakly as he turns his glare towards the man wearing a baby blue over all sauntering over to him with a clipboard and pen in one hand and a sphygmomanometer on the other.

It’s Baby Blue again.

Baby Blue is a tall man, like his blurry mind supplies, towering over him on his bed with his flawless hair and curvy lips that Donghyuck definitely does not stare at. His eyes are kind and gentle but there is something extraordinary in them that pierces through him with ice that makes him shudder involuntarily.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to slam the door, my hand just slipped.” Baby Blue says sheepishly with a small grin on his face. If it’s any other nurse, Donghyuck would have reported them already for negligence of… patient’s comfort. Yeah. But it’s Baby Blue, and Donghyuck might or might not want to somehow get to know him. Maybe, drink a cup of afternoon tea with him if he’s feeling English.

“Say that to my head. I already feel like my brain is being drilled onto then you suddenly came in and ram a hammer on it as well.” Donghyuck croaks automatically. Baby Blue is hotter when he’s closer, Donghyuck wishes he wasn’t observant and his mind is a little more less jumbled at the moment.

Baby Blue grimaces, “It’ll never happen again. I’m sorry. I’ll just take your blood pressure now and leave you to rest.”

Donghyuck only hums, “Be done with it quickly…” he peers on the name plate attached to Baby Blue’s top, then reads,  _Johnny_. “Baby Blue.”

“Baby Blue?” Johnny frowns but the tilt on his lips says he finds the name amusing as he quickly sets to work, adept fingers carefully handling his arm to properly attach the device and get his blood pressure.

Donghyuck may have found triumph in that small quirk of lips. Smugly, he says, “Yeah.”

“Do you call other nurses that, too?”

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow, “My, my, Baby Blue. We just met and you’re jealous already?”

Johnny scoffs, completely looking endeared. “Aren’t you way over your head, kiddo? I’m just asking.”

Humming, Donghyuck takes in the soft expression on Johnny’s face and takes it as a win. The man is really so handsome for a nurse, he could pass as a model, or even an idol.

He purses his lips, “It’s just you.”

Johnny eyes slightly widen at the blatant coquetry and dusts of cherry blooms on his cheeks, but he masks it quickly with a chuckle, “Well, I’m flattered.”

Donghyuck grins. “You should be. I don’t easily give pet names to anyone.”

The next time Johnny enters his room, hours have already passed and he is with Donghyuck’s  _medicines_. One look at him and Donghyuck lets a groan out, pulling the blanket over his head.

“Fight me.” he says, muffled.

Johnny chuckles at that, “Come on. You have to drink these so you can go home soon.”

“I don’t wanna go home.” There is silence for a moment, until Donghyuck feels Johnny gently prying the blanket off him which he reluctantly lets but without a pout. “Please, lie to me and say I won’t be taking those big ones.”

“You won’t be taking the big ones.” But Johnny’s grin says otherwise.

Rolling his eyes (it just makes his head spin more), Donghyuck lets Johnny guide him up to a proper sitting position, “You’re a bad liar.”

“You wanted me to lie so I did. You didn’t ask to do it effectively.”

 _Cheeky_. Donghyuck might be falling for the charming nurse more as time pass by. This time, Johnny pulls the stool to the side of his bed and sits on it, eyes never leaving him. Suddenly, he feels a rush inside him as a blush of red pools on his cheeks, Johnny is looking at him with the most adored expression.

“What are you looking at?” Donghyuck mumbles and averts his eyes after he swallows down the pills with a grimace.

“You, of course.” Johnny props his elbow on his bed and places his chin on his palm casually.

Donghyuck sputters at that, blushing profusely and feeling like there is steam coming out of his ears. He pulls the blanket over his face, only showing his eyes. “Don’t look. I look ugly.” he whines.

Chuckling, Johnny stands up and ruffles his hair. “Don’t worry. You’re cute.”

Donghyuck might have been possessed at some point between Johnny picking up the glass of water and the tray of medicines and Johnny walking to the door, but he finds himself blurting out, “Hypothetically speaking, if I ask if you want to grab a cup of tea sometime after my discharge, would you say yes?”

Johnny stops a step short on the door and looks at him with surprise on his face. Then, like a gentle whoosh of air, a smile forms on his lips and he says, “That’s against our protocol.”

Donghyuck deflates, “Well, I was just hypothetically asking, anyway-”

“But, if it’s hypothetical, I’d say yes.”

So, maybe, getting shitfaced drunk on his 18th birthday is one of the best decision that he has ever made in his life.

 

 

 

** sixth rose: **

the **traveller** & the  **spirit**

 

 

Jeno wakes up with a gasp, his mind in shambles as the filtered sunlights hit his face. Lifting a hand to shield his eyes from the light, the boy wonders where he is for a moment before he remembers, belatedly, that he is in his ancestral home’s attic. What he doesn’t remember though, is falling asleep. Jeno blinks and groans, collecting his memories and thoughts as he sits up, taking notice at how the place looks somewhat organized than the collecting dust state it was in like he remembers.

It is still dim inside, the only light comes from the sun that the lone window up ahead lets in. Why is he here again? Ah right, Jeno thinks when he spots the beaten old notebook on the floor beside him.

He remembers the footsteps at night, incessant and distressed. He remembers the soft whimpers. He remembers the evasive shadows. He remembers the pale face in the mirror, lifeless and eyes as dark as deep ponds at night staring right through him. He remembers the gash on the neck, blood dried and skin purple.

It isn’t everyday that Jeno sees ghosts, but he has always have the ability to do so. Most of them usually just gets on with their routine, not really caring about him and Jeno does the same, however, this one in their ancestral home is new to him, the man’s apparition is vivid like he’s actually alive except for the part where he disappears into thin air, has tattered clothes, and bears a laceration on his neck. The ghost must have died pretty gruesomely, Jeno figures out the second time he’s seen him about on the stairs, looking at him with blank eyes. Jeno ignores him, like what he usually does to all the other ghosts he has encountered in his life.

Earlier when he was still a kid, he learns that it’s better to just mind his own business and lets the unliving do whatever they want, most of them are harmless anyway.

 _You see me_.

The voice slithers inside his mind one week later to their stay in the old house, slow, gravelly and thin as if the voice is carried by the wisps of the wind. It isn’t within his purpose to startle and make eye contact with the unliving, because he thinks it’s an intrusion of their privacy and it makes it known that he, indeed, could see them, but- Jeno still ends up doing so, eyes landing on dark ones for a split second.

_Help me._

Jeno’s eyes flits quickly back to his book, pretends to go back to reading, chants his mantra silently inside his head. _Ignore and you will be ignored. Ignore and you will be ignored. Ignore and you will be ignored. Ignore and you will be ig-_

_PLEASE!_

The shrill voice screams inside his head, piercing and near, like the ghost is yelling directly from beside him, mouth close to his ears. Jeno drops the book on his lap as the hairs on his body stand and goosebumps form on his arms at the feeling of someone beside him. As quick as the bed dipped, the weight vanishes instantly and the room is silent again, save for Jeno’s labored breathing and heart racing inside his chest.

Ghosts are creatures of routine, he reads somewhere before, and so Jeno finds himself being trailed by the ghost the following days after that incident. He ignores him like the usual and goes about his day intending to make the most out of his summer vacation.

A stop is put in his actions when one day he stumbles upon a notebook- a diary- in the attic and wakes up only to find himself on the woodfloor of the place.

Standing up, Jeno sniffs and dusts his pants from the dirt. He could hear people from downstair ambling about. His head tilts to the side in confusion, wondering if his parents have invited guests over as he seems to be hearing more people inside the house than usual. Probably. He doesn’t remember how long he had fallen asleep. He feels his pockets for his phone and fetches it out to look at the time, only to find out that the device is drained out of battery and sighs in frustration. Guess, it’s better to just go back to his room.

 

“What…” Jeno blinks, disbelievingly, as he takes in the inside of his supposed room. It looks… different. Vastly so, at that. It looks the same in a way that the windows and the door are still there on the same places. The similarities end there though. The bed, the closet and desk are placed differently… and looked older. There is a packed luggage perched on top of his made bed.

Jeno’s lips parted, _what even is going on?_ A surge of panic suddenly fills his heart, jumping it to beat faster as sweat forms on his temple. Gulping, Jeno forces himself to saunter forward, not forgetting to close the door behind him, to look out of the opened window. There are too many noises coming from outside.

Like, there is a party.

Peering out, Jeno feels his stomach drops at the sight. There is a huge party going on outside that Jeno remembers nothing of, and what scares the shit out of him isn’t even that; it’s the clothes, the music and the atmosphere.

If this is a joke, then it’s an elaborate and well put together one and Jeno would applaud the person behind it. The people look like they’re from the 1800’s.

“Jen!”

A kid, probably his age, bursts into his room and jumps into a startled Jeno’s arms, hugging him tight like they know each other.

“What the fuck?” Jeno exclaims in confusion.

The boy with the sunkissed skin giggles, “Never could have imagined you to acquire such a filthy mouth over the school year, my love.” the person lets him go and looks at him from top to bottom, a confused smile forming on his once bright expression, “What did you dress yourself into? Are these the new fashion in New York? What material is that?”

“It’s denim. Wait. I- huh? I don’t understand what’s going on here but if this is a joke, you can stop now.” Jeno says.

The teen only rolls his eyes. “We should hurry and leave before anyone notices. The banquet will be over soon. Also, what is this joke you speak of?”

“This. You. The entire old movie thing. Really genius, by the way, considering this is an old house and such. Good job.” Jeno smiles and gives the person a pat in the back.

The person is silent for a moment, his face is unreadable, void of any emotion that Jeno can’t make out of. He feels uncomfortable with the sudden scrutiny so he brings out his phone to fiddle with it only to remember that it’s currently dead.

“What’s that?”

“Huh? This?” Jeno startles and almost drops his phone.

“Yes. That. The thing in your hand.”

“An… iPhone?”

“ _Eyephone?_ A telephone? Don’t lie to me, Jenson. I do not appreciate being lied to. If you do not want to continue with our… _our plan_ then you should have just said so instead of making me look like a fool here.”

Jeno’s eyes widen, “I don’t even know what you’re talking about!”

The stranger looks stricken, beautiful face paling in color and eyes betrayed. Jeno feels like a knife has just stabbed him in the chest. “Jenson Lee, what has gotten into you?”

“Jens- that’s not my name! I don’t even know who you are! I’m Jeno Lee. Jenson is my great grandfather’s name.” Jeno feels like a lightning hit him when the words came out of his mouth, suddenly he feels a little dizzy. The name. The people outside. The clothes. The music.

Is it possible that he… travelled back in time and assumed his grandfather’s identity?

Jeno gasps. Holy shit, it can’t be, right?

“Jenson, what are you saying? You’re scaring me. Don’t you want to proceed with our plan to escape anymore?” the sunkissed stranger looks smaller in the middle of his (or is it?) room.

“What?” Jeno is stumped. Escape? His mind is reeling from processing so many informations all at once.

“Jen, we talked about it in the letters. Today is the only day we can leave without anyone noticing early.”

Jeno gasps, his knees wobbling so he turns to the bed to sit on it, “What day is it today?”

“Why?”

“Please, just tell me.” Jeno pleads, resigned.

The stranger, probably taking notice of his distress, obeys, “June 14, 1847. Jen, what is it? You must be feeling ill. Maybe, you should rest. Maybe, we should just postpone this.”

“1847. Holy shit. _1847_? What the fuck…” Jeno brings up both of his hands to his hair, jumping up from his bed and pacing back and forth to calm down his racing heart and mind. He stops, faces the teen then, “What’s your name?”

The stranger looks surprised, “You must really be feeling ill.”

“No. I’m serious.”

After a beat, “Donghyuck Lee.” the stranger whispers.

“Okay. Donghyuck, punch me.”

“I will not do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re the son of the owner of this house and I’m the son of the help?”

“And?”

Donghyuck falls silent again, but this time his eyes seem misty and his face looks somewhat sad. “Have you really forgotten everything?”

“I… yes.” Jeno says, thinking it’s better to lie than to say the truth. No one would believe him if he said he came from the future. Even he wouldn’t believe himself.

“You still care not about the fact that I am a son of the help, clearly you still have some memories left.”

 _Not really_ , Jeno thinks but there is something stopping him from saying the words outright. Maybe it’s the sadness in the teen’s expression, the slight bow of his head and the smile on his face that’s longing. He doesn't know. But Donghyuck flashes a quick smile and Jeno blinks, only then just noticing the clothes and the clean appearance.

The ghost in his ancestral home.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**eighteen roses for the sun.**   
  
**D-2**

 

 

 **seventh rose:**  
  
the  **cuff** & the  **key**

 

_“Haechan. Come in. Are you in position?”_

He ducks behind the bush just in time as two officers walk past the pavilion with beaming flashlights scanning the area. He peers over when the footsteps fade, touching his earpiece. “Impatience kills the cat.”

The nearby perimeter looks clear except for two stationary officers right down a few meters from the fountain and four more to the left. Police lights stand at both sides of the tent where the provisional central command is, making it impossible to get across undetected and without getting killed on the spot. On top of that, two more round the perimeter exactly every 7 minutes. Six now, since one has already passed. He’s got six minutes to figure out a way in.

Royal snorts from the other line.  _“RJ would’ve done this a lot faster.”_

“Too bad he’s got kicked out of the squad.

“Suspended  _but only for a short while. Man, I can’t wait to work with him again.”_

 _“Focus.”_ Another voice in static says. _“Haechan, you’re behind schedule. You’re supposed to be in position five minutes ago.”_

“I know,” Haechan grumbles. “I got distracted with something shiny.”

_“Well, close your eyes, you have to make it up.”_

_“Should’ve sent Chen instead, I trust the Chinese.”_

Six minutes. Haechan cracks his neck. Easy.  

He counts down  _three . . . two . . . one_ before pressing a knob on his watch. A bomb goes off from the other side of the building, then another one on the floor above, reducing it into debris and raging inferno. The alarms blare and the ranks over at the fountain break along with the rotating patrols to respond.

Haechan grins before charging straight into the tent. He points his gun around and finds it empty. Fools. Something blows and they panic like ants in a colony.

_“Haechan, allow me to remind you by setting that explosion off you have given away your exact position. They’ll be there in three minutes.”_

“That is a relaxing information,  _Jaemin_ thank you so much.”

_“Use my codename please.”_

“What if I—”

“Jaemin. Huh. So that’s the name of your agent?”

Haechan freezes when a cold barrel hits the back of his head.

“Is that his real name? Or his codename?”

Royal’s line comes through. _“Shit, now you done it. He knows you now, Jaemin.”_

_“Stop using my real name! Haechan, you know what to do. That is a mere police officer. You’ve dealt with worse."_

“Don’t insult me with that pep talk, _Jaemin.”_ Haechan snickers and raises his arms. “You’re a smart man Mr. Officer. You tell me.”

“It could be his real name. But you wouldn’t be using your real names on a mission like this.” The officer concludes.

_“Aha. Dummy.”_

_“You’ve literally got only two minutes, Haechan. Get it over with.”_

“Put your hands up at the back of your head. You have the right to remain silent.”  _Yeah, yeah, yeah._ “You are under arrest on suspici—"

Haechan spins and kicks the gun right off the officer’s hand because he really can’t take another one of these statements. He’s been arrested way too many times to have the patience. The officer stumbles back in shock but raises his fists.

“I think I’m already way past that level of criminal act, don’t you think kind sir? A terrorist like me should be shot on sight.”

Haechan dodges the upcoming swing, sidestepping to back-kick the officer full-force in the gut. Groaning, he staggers back and looks up just in time for Haechan to roundhouse kick him in the face. He crashes hard onto the radio table, smashing it in half. The radio breaks and another alarm blares somewhere outside. The officer’s cap falls off from his head and Haechan halts before he pulls the trigger.

“Officer Lucas.” Haechan breathes. “What a pleasure.”

“Y-You . . .” His brown eyes turn into saucers. “ _Haechan?!”_

_“That’s Lucas? Dang you guys are meant to be, dude. This is like the 30_ _th_ _mission you guys crossed paths. Destiny."_

_“Haechan, sixty seconds."_

“I should’ve recognized that voice.” Haechan grabs the package out of his backpack and sets it unto the heap of supply packs at the corner. “How are you? You know I’ve been meaning to contact you for the longest time. It’s just, I’m pretty busy these days.”

With Lucas’ built, he knows it’s impossible to get away if it comes down to combat strength. Haechan is skilled with various martial arts, sure, but there’s just no way Lucas will stay down after only a few hits. He knows because he took him on a lot of times before where he’s displayed much impressive skill and power. Though the resistance gradually grew frailer as the confrontations recur. Like the guy’s been letting up on him. It’s not something Haechan appreciates but not something he’s completely against either. The weaker the drive, the better. He’s got a pretty good clue why though.

Haechan spins around to stop Lucas’ arms about to cage him in. He kicks upwards and tumbles as Lucas flips the other way, his face landing among the machinery remains of the radio. Haechan takes the handcuffs hanging off his belt and slaps it onto his wrists.

Lucas turns and reveals a busted lip, a swollen cheek and an even darker expression. “I figured. With all the minor bombings.”

Actually that was RJ. But he doesn't have to know that. 

“Yeah. Sorry for not calling.” Haechan grins sheepishly. “How about I take you somewhere to dinner some other time?”

Lucas laughs bitterly. “You’re all talk.”

He successfully sets the package up and syncs it to his watch.

_“Shell’s active. You have 15 seconds to bail, Haechan.”_

“It’s been fun, Officer Lucas!” he chirps. “Let’s do this again sometime.”

“W-Wait.”

Haechan stops and gives him one last look. The light from the outside casts a soft glow over Lucas and Haechan lets his mind sink into a solemn split-second daze where time moves like jelly. It’s dangerous in the middle of a mission like this, but he lets it. Even dangerous with his eyes on his like that. But he lets himself wallow in a sweet second of what ifs.

What if things were a little bit different, if things were a little bit simpler, how will things turn out for the both of them?

What if?

But it’s silly to think there’s something more about the way Lucas’ eyes soften as they meets his. It’s probably just fear under a different, deceptive light. That if they’re caught in a different circumstance, contempt will be more pronounced.

Because that’s all there is to it, is it not? Who would like at him differently? In a different situation? In a different light?

_“Haechan. What the hell are you doing?”_

_“Caught something shiny again, I bet.”_

Haechan tears his gaze away and drops the keys to the handcuffs by Lucas’ feet before slipping out of the tent. He dives into the cornfield just as a huge explosion goes off from behind him where the tent had once stood in a deafening  _BOOM._

Maybe some other time, Lucas. Perhaps some other lifetime.

 

 

 

**eighth rose:**

the  **demon**  & the  **pb &j**

 

 

The first time Donghyuck summons a demon, he doesn’t think it through like most of the decisions he has made in the past. In fact, he isn’t really thinking about anything, having just woken up mere minutes ago from pulling up an all nighter for reading about the  _Arts Of Enocchian Evocation_ , a book he found coincidentally at the back of the wardrobe that his mother bought in an antique shop for him, tear crusts still plastered on the sides of his eyes and hair still sticking out to all directions.

In Donghyuck’s defense, he really isn’t thinking then, his hands mindlessly preparing his PB&J sandwich like a routine as he works on waking himself up so he can clean up a little bit inside the apartment before Chenle comes to continue their thesis.

So, it really isn’t Donghyuck’s fault that he ends up doodling on his sandwich and accidentally drawing something that will later turn his life upside down.

“Really now? A fucking sandwich? I have been waiting for so long to come out of that  _hellhole_ only to be summoned using a fucking sandwich? This is ridiculous and Jisung would never let me live it down.” A voice says from behind him, annoyed and high pitched. Donghyuck startles in surprise and accidentally drops the bottle of strawberry jam (thankfully on the table), cap still open.

“The fuck?” he exclaims, eyes widened as he takes in the appearance of a petite girl sitting on his countertop with her arms crossed on her chest and a visible pout- probably, his age or not much older than him. “Who are you? And where did you came from? How did you get in?”

The girl with the raven shoulder length hair cocks an eyebrow at him. “The name is Renjun. I’m a demon and you summoned me. With your PB&J.”

“I summoned-  _what_?”

“Don’t play dumb with me. You clearly drew my sigil with that jam on your bread.” The girl- Renjun- says.

“I did no such thing!” Donghyuck exclaims, feeling all kinds of ridiculous and kind of scared at the situation. Well, who wouldn’t be when a girl suddenly materializes in your apartment’s kitchenette on a random day with no prior reason and means to do so?

“Look at your sandwich, then. Tell me, did I do that?”

With that prompt, Donghyuck reluctantly spares a glance on the sandwich and there, glowing in a faint purple light, is a symbol that Donghyuck doesn’t remember making. He probably is fucked in the head from reading that weird book all night.

“I didn’t mean to do t-that.”

“Really?” The girl-  _Renjun_ hops off the counter and dusts her dress, that looks straight out of a lolita collection, off invisible dirt before giving him a forced chirpy smile. “Good. I’m off then since you clearly do not know what you’re doing.”

With that, she vanishes into thin air and Donghyuck is speechless for a long time. What the fuck just happened?

The next time Donghyuck sees her, she’s sitting on the edge of his bed and he just came back from university. Like the first time, her arms are crossed on her chest and she has this uppity and haughty aura that surrounds her. Probably because she’s an all too powerful creature being a demon and all that. And yes, Donghyuck did his research after their first encounter. And yes, he may or may not summoned a few creatures here and there. Turns out, his mother is a witch and she purposely left the book inside his wardrobe. Disclaimer, everything is done in a safe manner. No humans or non-humans are harmed in the process. She also taught him a few tricks here and there because his mom is cool like that.

“To what do I owe this visit?” Donghyuck says monotonously. But deep inside, excitement bubbles, after all, Renjun is the first creature he summoned. And his mother told him before that demons are one of the creatures that are difficult to bring forth. He’s a natural, his mother would tell him.

“I need you to release the bond.” Renjun spits out, eyes ablaze.

“What are you talking about?”

“I thought it was just an ordinary summoning spell. But I have been feeling weak lately and when I investigated it, _someone_ was doing magic and stealing all of mine. You bonded our life force as well when you summoned me, you little fucker. Give it back.” Renjun is fuming. And Donghyuck is kinda scared. But Renjun looks beautiful, he realizes as he stares at her, mesmerized and enchanted by the ethereal creature before him. “Hello? Earth to Donghyuck?”

Donghyuck blinks, gathering his thoughts. What is he even thinking? “I don’t know how? Hey, when I summoned you, it was all accidental. I didn’t really know what I was doing. I didn’t even know your kind exists. And I didn’t even know that I came from a pure blood line of witches.”

“Wh-”

“Also, from what I know, aren’t bond spells usually mutual?” Donghyuck smirks when Renjun sputters, seemingly caught, as her cheeks grow flushed in cherry from embarrassment. Cute.

“Don’t get smart with me. This isn’t over, stinky face.” Renjun huffs before disappearing into a purple smoke. Donghyuck could only let out a chortle. Seems like his demon is playing hard to get. He also notes to himself not to use too much magic as well when practicing, he wouldn’t want Renjun to weaken so much

Okay, so when Donghyuck said he has been researching and studying magic as well, of course he is bound to find out that Renjun is somehow tied to him in some way. He just couldn’t figure out how to break it yet. He isn’t mean, of course he’s going to let Renjun go, having a demon tied to your life force can be exhausting too. But Renjun is the only demon he knows and he just wants to know more about their  _species_. Probably, befriend her or something. It also does not help that the demon refuse to properly converse with him in a peaceful manner. But patience is a virtue Donghyuck has. So, he waits.

Donghyuck is patient. But. He isn’t really known for it. So, he ends up with Renjun on his kitchenette again.

“I swear to the river of eternal flame, if you summon me with a fucking sandwich again, I will end your life, you incapable witch.” Renjun grits her teeth as Donghyuck only grins at him, beckoning her to sit beside him as he eats his breakfast.

“This incapable witch is capable of summoning you with peanut butter, strawberry jam and a bread so come here. Sit and eat breakfast with me. We need to talk.” Donghyuck says lightly after swallowing a bite. His smile grows when Renjun reluctantly sits beside him, eyeing the pancake in front of him.

“You made pancakes but you’re eating that monstrosity you call a sandwich? You’re insufferable.”

“I made pancakes  _for you_. I don’t really like anything heavy for breakfast. Eat up.”

If Donghyuck notices the blush on Renjun’s cheeks, he doesn’t mention it. Instead, he just hides his smile behind his hand when Renjun picks up a fork and starts eating. He watches the girl slice the pastry and puts a piece inside her mouth with trepidation, finally exhaling in relief when she hums in approval quietly, savoring the explosion of sweet syrup and cushiony cake. Donghyuck is kind of stuck staring at the pink lips of this demon. Weird.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Renjun says, chewing.

“Nothing. I kind of want to be friends with you and we’re stuck together so I think we should really work this thing out together. It’s not just your life force that’s being drained daily, mind you. You’re… whatever you’re doing in your realm is also affecting me. I figured we should help each other out to find a solution to the problem. It’s not fair that it’s only me who’s doing all the manual labor, don’t you think?”

“But it’s your fault that we’re stuck-”

“Mutual bonding. May I remind you of that?” Donghyuck points our cheekily and Renjun scoffs. “I think you also don’t know how to break the bond that’s why you asked me to break it before.”

“Ugh. Fine. Tell me what to do, so I can get rid of you soon.” Renjun says in defeat, stuffing more pancake pieces in her mouth as she mindlessly twirl the hand with the knife around. Donghyuck is completely endeared.

“Hey! I’m offended. I have never commanded you to do anything against your will. I’ve been nice to you all this time. You’re so rude. I even fed you.” Donghyuck pouts.

The two falls quiet for a moment, then Renjun sighs. “Fine. I’m sorry.”

“Why did you agree to the bond anyway?” Donghyuck asks, suddenly getting courage out of nowhere.

“I want to get out of there as soon as possible.” Renjun says grimly.

Donghyuck blinks. Then, “Live with me.”

The demon snaps her head to him, raven hair fall daintily on her shoulders and pale face colored in surprise. “Why?”

“Why not? And it’s not like you’re bound there is it? You’re bound to me. If you don’t like it there, just live with me. You can sleep on the sofabed. And you don’t have to waste so much energy going back and forth between our realms.” Donghyuck reasons out. But somehow, he knows it’s not the only reason for his offer. He doesn’t really know how deep he is in this mess, but he knows that if Renjun needs a place to stay, his apartment isn’t a bad of a choice. “We can also solve this situation we got ourselves in really quickly that way, don’t you think?”

Renjun ponders for a moment, pursing her lip in thought. “Alright.” she says with a small smile. “You’re not so bad after all.”

 

 

 

 

**ninth rose:**

the  **dazed**  & the  **dazzler**

 

 

“You’ve done well tonight. Thank you for the hardwork!”

“Thank you.”

Jaemin bows and steps out of the booth after the station manager, yawning. He doesn’t need to check his wristwatch to know it’s over 6am now, judging from the way the sun has seeped into the curtains of the booth and bathed the office in its post-dawn glow. He rests a palm against the nearest wall and the chill helps a bit to clear his head.

He hates overtime, especially until early morning hours but it helps pay the bills so who is he to complain? His head throbs and he can barely move his throat to talk. The weight of another day sneaking up on him makes him want to curl on the floor and cry his eyes out if he had the energy but he’s still lucid enough to know that would only do him more harm than good. So he proceeds to condition his brain to be functional for another two hours, enough to get home, before giving it its well-deserved rest.

“Good morning,” Taeyong greets as soon as he walks in, warm cup of coffee in hand. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, just.” Jaemin yawns. “really tired.”

“Did your shift just end?"

“Pretty much.” Wow, is that Jaemin? His voice feels like sandpaper.

Taeyong holds out his coffee, growing concern written all over his face. “Here, why don’t you take this?"

“No, hyung, that’s fine, I don’t—”

“No I insist. Take it.” Taeyong shoves the cup into his chest. “You really need it more than I do. I can just text Doyoung to fetch me an extra cup on the way in.”

Jaemin feels the warmth sink deep into his cool hands and smiles. “Thank you hyung.

The older taps his shoulder. “You’ve worked hard. Go straight home and rest, okay?”

“Okay.”

 

 

 

The early bustle of the streets did not help with the headache. This is one of the reasons why Jaemin hates getting out of the cold station during early morning hours; the streets are already buzzing with movement that Jaemin can’t possibly keep up with it. He prefers the dark, empty streets of late nights where his mind can ease with its chill. The visual noise taking up his field of vision and the actual noise around him set him on the edge and with a scowl on his face. His only saving grace is the heat of the cup clasped in his hands, hoping it’s enough to anchor him to reality (and sanity) and to keep him from dozing off upright from where he stands.

After five minutes, he sits on the bus stop bench as he nurses his coffee down.

He’s still got four hours of sleep before his next shift at the public library. The state of stupor his brain has sunk into warrants more hours than that having ran on almost twelve hours without a wink of sleep, but he really has no choice. Hopefully, library manager doesn’t check in later so he can sneak a few winks on the front desk. Jungwoo will most likely grill him for it but its usually with little to no heat at all. He fails at being the responsible older employee, having such a soft spot for Jaemin.

With his mind blurring and eyes fluttering close despite the occassional lukewarm liquid cascading down his throat, he misses the two men sit on his either side.

It takes another five minutes before the next bus rolls in. Jaemin takes out his wallet to reach for his ticket when one of them, wearing a black hoodie over his head, stands up and zips past him making him drop his coffee in a hot splash on the pavement.

The man swiped the wallet out of his hands.

“Hey!” Jaemin yells to the man.

“Oh. I got him!”

The other guy runs after the man and disappears into the crowd. Jaemin remains at the shed, too stunned to do something about the coffee seeping into his shoes. A few minutes later, the guy returns out of breath, holding his wallet out to him.

“Here’s your wallet.”

“Wow, thanks.” Jaemin blinks. “Uh, can I give you something?”

The guy furrows his brows then laughs. “No, no, not really it’s just… you missed your bus though. Was that okay?”

Jaemin turns and sees the bus already left. Oh. He did.

“Ah. It can’t be helped. I couldn’t get home without my wallet anyway. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” The guy says, curling the side of his lips up a bit. “I’m Donghyuck by the way.”

“Jaemin. Thanks again." He clutches onto the leather as if he's holding his entire life in his hands. Pretty much since all his money for the week is there. "Can I get you anything? I swear, I need to. I can’t sleep if I don’t treat you to something.”

Donghyuck peers at his face playfully. “Hmm, I think you’ll sleep just fine. You look like a zombie.”

“Oh.” Jaemin feels his cheeks warm up. “I look that bad?”

“No, you just tired. Gorgeous but tired.”

Jaemin blinks again. That’s some aggressive flirting. Or is it just his sleep-deprived brain? “Oh. Thank you?”

Donghyuck grins. “You’re welcome.”

No. Definitely not in his brain. Even if high, his brain is not creative enough to conjure such a pretty smile.

He belatedly blushes, looking away and clearing his throat. “Um, so uh, coffee?”

“Hmm.” The Donghyuck guy looks down at his feet. “Speaking of which. You got some on your sneakers.”

“Uck. Yeah, yeah I did.” He grimaces again at the soggy feeling in his socks. “It’ll wash off.”

“I’d love to go for coffee. I actually know a place a few blocks from here. You aren’t on a tight schedule or anything?”

Jaemin bites his tongue. His shift at the library later. Less than four hours of sleep with the huge possibility of getting no sleep at all. He’s not sure if he can handle that. “Uh, actually—”

“Some other time then?” Donghyuck cuts in, grinning. “I also love to take you out when you’re attentive enough to tell I’m actually the chicken place owner where you and your friend usually eat at and that we’ve met before.”

As if for the first time, it dawns on Jaemin as the fog in this brain settles. “Oh.  _Oh._ We’ve met before?"

“Sure. Jaemin the radio DJ. My name tag says Haechan though.”

Jaemin points. " _Haechan!_ Yeah. Now I remember.”

Not really. But his face seems familiar enough to stir some affirmation.

Donghyuck is still smiling. “My number’s there. In your wallet. I put it in.”

“Wow…. you work fast."

“Must be because I work at a fastfood chain. The chickens don’t cook themselves!” Donghyuck laughs. “No that’s not appropriate in this conversation. Forget that.”

Jaemin laughs with him. “Sorry I didn’t recognize you at once. I’m pretty slow today.”

“Then you can take me out some other time. You have my number and everything. I’ll be waiting.”

“Sure.” Another bus rolls in and stops before the shed. “Uh, I have to go Donghyuck. Thanks again.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Jaemin sits next to the window, waving at Donghyuck as the bus starts up and rolls down the road.

He slumps his head against the window and closes his eyes. Finally. Some peace and quiet.

 

 

 

“Holy shit, Jeno we did it.”

Jeno glares at him, panting. “You didn’t have to beat me up!”

“Sorry, theatrics.”

Donghyuck stares at the bus speeding away round the corner and sighs. “He’s still very pretty. Have you seen him?”

Jeno grumbles, wiping dust off his hoodie. “Sorry. I was busy swiping his wallet for you.”

“Aha, don’t worry,” Donghyuck drapes an arm over his shoulder and squeezes him. “I’ll introduce you some other time. When things finally go well between us.”

“Hey, do you think he saw my face? I don’t want to beat me up when its your idea.”

“Nah, poor guy’s too tired.” Donghyuck grins. “I think we’re good.”

Jeno groans. “You could’ve just straight out asked him out though. Ask for his number. You’re so weird. Must you involve me in your scheme?”

Donghyuck tuts. “ _No._ Jeno, that was necessary. My goal is to leave a great impression. There’s no way he’s gonna forget about me now.”

“Okay fine. But did you get at least get his number in case he does forget about you?”

“No. But there's no way he will!” He peers at his friend. “Right?”

 

 

 

Jaemin forgets about Donghyuck completely by the time he gets up for the library.

 

 

 

 

**tenth rose:**

the  **rescued**  & the  **rescuer**

 

 

Donghyuck pulls the trigger and with a silent bang, a man falls on the damp cold cement, lifeless with blood oozing out of the hole he just made in the middle of the criminal’s forehead.

He reaches to the device in his ear, “I’m going in.” he says grimly.

“No! Wait for the backup- Donghyuck, stay where you are. God fucking dammit.” Jisung exclaims form the other line, alarm evident in his voice. He knows Jisung could see the dot in his monitor moving forward despite his previous warning. Donghyuck doesn’t care at this point, he knows what he’s doing- he’s been in the force for a little bit more than five years now, he’s been to countless infiltration missions that everything looks like a routine to him. He didn’t graduate in the academy from the top for nothing.

“You know I won’t listen to you so just guide me to where Yukhei is, Jisung.” Donghyuck smirks at the new set of expletives that Jisung rained on him, hiding behind a wall with both index fingers locked on the triggers of his Gloc’s.

Years of service have rendered him composed and level headed, but this time, Donghyuck’s heart is thudding like a jackrabbit inside its cage, and his hands have slight trembles in them. For the first time after his first mission, Donghyuck feels the unfamiliar feeling of fright. Not for himself, no.

But for Yukhei. He’s scared because it’s Yukhei who’s been taken. Because it’s Yukhei who probably has been tortured and kept inside a dark room, cold and hungry for a week.

Because it’s Yukhei and Donghyuck is frightened for him for  he loves the man more than he loves himself.

“There’s two men guarding the door down the corridor to your right and presumably armed. Yukhei’s there. Approach with caution.” Jisung’s filtered voice says.

“You don’t have to tell me that. I always assume for the worst case scenario in missions like these.” Donghyuck replies then slides down in his place, peeking around the wall to check the two men’s exact position. One on the door and the other smoking near the window, both heavily armed with shotguns.

He looks at the Gloc 22’s in his hands. “Don’t worry babies. You’re faster.”

Standing up, he breathes in a huge amount of air, then, without a word, he casually steps out of the wall he was hiding in and stops in the middle of the corridor, arms raised and guns aimed.

“Hey, cockfaces. Heads up!” he calls out to them and the two snap their heads at him in surprise. Before the two men could register what was happening, Donghyuck has already pulled the triggers, bullets wheezing silently in the air and planting themselves on their foreheads, crimson splattering on the grubby walls of the abandoned compound and both falling to the ground simultaneously with a subdued thud.

He hears Jisung snorts on the other line and says something about backup being on its way but Donghyuck pays him no mind as he walks to what once was a guarded room, shoots the door handle and unceremoniously barges in.

“Yukhei?” he chokes, breath knocked out of him, as he takes in the sight of a man bound to the lone chair in the middle of the room. His head is bowed and his hair was grimy from the dirt and dried blood, his clothes are tattered and dirtied, as if he had been rolling in mud. Even with the dim room and with only the light from the corridor illuminating the inside, he knows that the exposed arm of his is covered in bruises and turning blue.

A sob threatens to escape out of Donghyuck’s throat but he swallows it down, instead, he takes a careful step towards the man, putting his guns on their respective holsters on his waist, his heart feeling like it dropped to his stomach.

“Yukhei?” Donghyuck calls out again, this time, his voice is louder and more certain even though his insides feel like they are being slowly ripped out of him as he takes each step closer. “Baby?” he whispers when he hears no response, voice wobbly and mind clouded.

Yukhei grunts and with all the strength left in him, he tries to lift his head up. Donghyuck feels a rush of relief inside of him and he lets out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. Like a dam breaking, a lone tear falls from Donghyuck’s eye but he immediately dismissed it away and focuses on rushing to Yukhei’s side to set him free from the ropes that was bounding him to the chair.

“H-hyuck?” Yukhei wheezes out, voice raspy from overused or from the lack of water, Donghyuck didn’t know.

“Yes, I’m here, baby. I’m getting you out of here.” Donghyuck says quickly as he pulls out a knife from the holder on his thigh and expertly cuts each rope. When he’s done, he moves to face Yukhei and anger bubbles inside him. Yukhei’s face is bruised and his lip has a cut, one of his eyes can’t even be opened from its heavy swell. Then, he notices the other’s arm limply hanging on his side, purple and jutted in a weird angle.

He takes a sharp inhale of air, voice shaking, “I swear to fucking God I’d put a bullet between the eyes of that motherfucker for doing this to you once I catch him.”

Yukhei smiles but it looks like a grimace, “I’m okay, baby.” he gently lifts his good arm and cups Donghyuck’s jaw, thumbing his cheeks as his eyes rake his face in hunger. “I knew you’d come for me. So, I wasn’t scared. And I’m right. You’re here, see?”

At that, Donghyuck lets the fortress surrounding his heart down and finally, _finally_ , lets the repressed whimpers break out of him, tears relentless as they stream down his cheeks and onto Yukhei’s lap. The relief rocks him hard making his knees wobble and fall to the ground, fear seeping out of his body as Yukhei wipes his tears away and shushes him with reassurances that it’s fine now because they’re together.

“Don’t ever do that to me again, okay? Never go against my orders, you fucker. I hate you so much.” Donghyuck hiccups as he lightly punches Yukhei’s thigh which the other winced and grunted at in pain but couldn’t find it in him to scold Donghyuck because the man, his partner, his bestfriend, his lover, never cries for anyone, so he savors every teardrop and every gasp for air.

Yukhei grins and weakly, gently pulls Donghyuck’s face up, kissing him at the corner of his lips, “Aye, captain.”

“Idiot. At least kiss me properly.” Donghyuck murmurs and grabs the front of Yukhei’s filthy uniform that looked nothing like it originally was, and pulls him down, placing his lips on the other’s parted ones.

It tastes horrible, like metal and like someone who just woke up, but Donghyuck deepens the kiss, slots his lips on Yukhei’s and prods his tongue inside, coaxing the other to do the same to him. It was sloppy at best but it was Yukhei, and Donghyuck, like all the other times they have kissed for the past three years of their relationship, engraved every second and every sensation of it, carving out the feeling and tucking it safely in his mind.

They only part when the backup team arrives to escort them out, Jisung nagging at his ears and calling them gross. Donghyuck, again, ignores Jisung’s voice opting to wipe the blood and drool on Yukhei’s lips with a smile that the other mirrored.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**eighteen roses for the sun.**

**D-1**

 

 

 

**eleventh rose:**

the  **red string** and the  **unfortunate**

 

 

What counts as being unlucky, really? Getting up late for a meeting due to your alarm’s failure in the middle of the night and missing out on a very important deal? Perhaps having your fly undone in the middle of a presentation with half of the entire room staring at your crotch? Or maybe tripping down the stairs a couple times enough to make you look like a huge idiot to everyone around you?

Whatever it is, Dongsook is certain it will only pale in comparison to what she calls as unlucky.

Her. She’s the most unlucky bitch around with a pretty lace around her finger and a straight, oblivious fated. 

The bell chimes in time to Jaemin’s twirls, the frills in her skirt fluttering about. “So, what do you think?”

Dongsook tears her eyes off the red in her pinky then shrugs.

“I think it’s too long.” Dongsook licks the chocolate off her fingers. “It could’ve been shorter.”

“Ha-ha.” Jaemin heads for the wardrobe again, fingers sliding from seam to seam of the fabrics hanging off. “I should’ve brought Jeno instead. He gives better fashion advices. I can’t recall why I went with you.”

“Simple. It’s because you love me.” Dongsook tosses the silver foil to the nearby trash bin and slams onto the bed. “I also can’t recall why I agreed to this. It’s the same thing everytime. You dress up, you show up to the blind date, you end up feeling nothing’s right, we go out to drink and sing in karaoke. It’s loop and you’re stuck in it.”

“Quit being pessimistic!” she calls from within the walk-in wardrobe. “You can’t find love with that mindset!”

Dongsook smirks to herself and fingers the ethereal thread looped around her pinky. She tugs it, hoping to stir some kind of reaction to the person at the end of it but it doesn’t do anything other than float in divine air. She lazily follows the thread leading round the nearest open door, counting her heartbeats under her breath to keep her mouth busy in case she says something stupid like _“I already found my love! And she’s in the closet! Literally! Like right now!”_

Jaemin’s head sticks out. “Is that why you don’t have a boyfriend?”

It makes her want to laugh and die at the same time.

“Pfft. I am a strong independent woman, sister. I don’t need a man in my life.” She tugs the crimson string again. And it disappoints her again.

“Let me set you up with a couple of Jeno’s friends then. There’s this cute guy named Renjun. He’s Chinese, a bit shy but very doable.”

Dongsook groans. “Don’t say that please.”

Jaemin’s laugh reverberates in the room. “How about that Mark? He’s cute! Remember Canadian Jesus?”

Canadian Jesus. He _was_ a perfect rebound, Dongsook recalls. Nice teeth, cute dimples, eyes to fall for. Making out with him a couple of times definitely was something to remember. Nothing too grand to write home about though. He was kind of lousy with his tongue and Dongsook had to stir most of the time. Soberity wouldn’t do him any good too, Dongsook has seen him parade around the school wearing a sweater vest, prescription glasses and the most uptight expression she has ever seen on anyone. Definitely not Dongsook’s type.

 _Also even if she were…_ she fingers the thread once again. _This is gonna hold me back. Because of this, nothing will feel right. Not if it's not with her._

“Hey!” Jaemin’s head is back in. “Yo? Hello? Have you fallen asleep there?”

“Canadian Jesus is a no-go. I don’t want a homophobe as a boyfriend.”

“He’s not though. Remember Lee Taeyong? Doyoung’s boyfriend? They’re half-brothers and they’re totally chill.”

“Yeah, I was kidding.”

Jaemin clasps the doorjamb, biting her lips. Dongsook unmindfully wets hers, blinking.

“You don’t want Canadian Jesus?”

“No.”

“Then… can I have him?”

Dongsook rolls her eyes as she shakes off the sinking feeling in her chest. “What about blind date?”

“Actually… it’s not a blind date. He’s kinda who I’m seeing right now.” Jaemin fiddles with her pigtails, batting her eyelashes. _Why does she even do that?!_ “Is that okay?”

Dongsook rolls to her side, flicking her wrist to the most noncommittal way she can. “Sure, whatever. Have fun.”

“Yay!”

The bell chimes as Dongsook holds up her hand and she sighs. “You know, Jaemin. There’s a reason why nothing feels right with those meetups.”

Her bestfriend enters her field of vision, showcasing high-waisted jeans and crop top. She’s pouting, and the bell chimes again as the thread grows shorter. Dongsook’s eyes flutters to Jaemin’s hand.

“Dongsookie~ I know you’re upset I didn’t tell you it’s Mark.”

“I really couldn’t care less who it is.”

Jaemin looks hurt. “Okay? So it’s alright then? Mark?”

“You can try and shoot for the stars over and over again. But at what cost? It's the same thing.”

“How can you be so sure?” Jaemin frowns. “Mark is a plenty decent guy. I’d love to try it out with him.”

Dongsook feels the bitterness fills in her stomach and laughs dryly. “I’m sure it’s gonna go smoothly. I trust you. You who has been dumped a million times and is still chasing her tail like a fool.”

“Dongsook. Stop.”

“Like a little boo boo the love fool who’s actively seeking out love.”

“Dongsook.”

“Stupid.”

Jaemin frowns. “Whoa. Hey. What are you being a jerk for? What’s wrong with you? If you’re so skeptic then can you at least keep it to yourself and try to be supportive?"

“Don’t feed me that shit, Jaemin I have been nothing but supportive of your bullshit.” Dongsook gets up and traipses around her. “Alright. I’m sorry. Forget it. I’m just not in the mood.”

Jaemin huffs, looking so close to tears. “I don’t understand you. If you have a problem with me, just say it. I’m your best friend.”

It's a curse really. It’s not just a mere unfortunate event that happened to take place in her life. She was a target. The universe hated her. Dongsook is convinced she’s cursed from the moment she saw the blooming start of the red string of fate sprouting from her pinky a few years ago. For a split magical moment, it unfolds before her very eyes, a sight too beautiful to put into words. A bell chimes with it as it shifts from shade to shade depending on the strength of the bond between two people it connects.

Soulmate strings. That’s what people call it. Dongsook has heard of it of course, but she never knew they were real until she sees one attached to herself and to her best friend, Na Jaemin. That’s when she was convinced she was cursed. Cursed with the sight she alone can see. Cursed with a love she alone can feel.

“Dongsookie,” Jaemin calls, inching closer.

She lets him. Figured going off now would mean little to nothing. It’s not like venting about how useless these dates are will solve everything. If anything, it’ll only make things worse between them. And that’s the last thing Dongsook wants right now.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She lies. She’s getting better at it now, putting up a quick quirk of her lips. “Really. I just don’t know what came over me. You know. Moodswings.”

Jaemin tuts. “Doesn’t sound like a moodswing though. Sounds to me there's a whole lot more underneath that.”

Well, curse Jaemin and her sharp intuition.

“Want to tell me about it?” Jaemin asks. “Come on. Spill.”

The bell chimes again, and there’s nothing more that Dongsook wants than to sever the thread right here and right now.

“Why Mark though?” Dongsook asks, trying to look like that’s what’s making her upset. “Mark. I kind of like him.”

Jaemin snaps her finger. “I knew it! I knew it. That’s what’s eating you. The heck, you should’ve said something?” Jaemin bites her lip. “And… I should’ve said something. I’m so sorry. I should’ve known better. I’m so so _so_ sorry.”

“That’s okay I mean, it’s just one guy.”

Jaemin pouts. “I feel bad. You know what, I can cancel it if you want me to. I can stay home instead and maybe we can marathon movies?"

The bell chimes again.

“ _Yeah!_ Yeah sure, stay home.”

Her best friend stills and scans her face intently. Dongsook fights off the blooming red spreading out to her cheeks. “What?”

“Is that really a yes? Do you really forgive me or…”

Dongsook rolls her eyes and shoves her to the bed for good measure. “Shut up loser. I’m fine as long as you put on something decent on Netflix. I’ll go pop some corn.”

A sweet smile blooms across Jaemin’s pretty face and she leans in for a quick kiss on her cheek before shooting up. “I’ll go fetch the Netflix. You get our snacks ready!”

It's unfair. Dongsook didn't even ask for this to happen. She certainly didn't want to be fated with best friend, of all people. 

But the universe hates her and it's actively seeking out more ways to crush her any chance it gets. And there's absolutely nothing she can do other than to fall, and fall and fall deeper. 

Until the void consumes her entirely and until there's nothing left of her than the remains of an unfortunate woman who became a victim to this stupid red string. 

 

 

 

**twelfth rose:**

the  **baker** and the  **superhero**

 

 

Life as a superhero is tough, Donghyuck thinks. Life as a teenage superhero whose identity must be kept a secret from his friends, family and practically everyone? It’s _tougher_ . Donghyuck struggles to keep his academics, part-time job, house chores, _and_ superhero duties balanced but somehow, he makes it work. Though, barely, but saving people from danger and putting bad guys behind bars, Donghyuck thinks it’s all worth it in the end.

One good thing though, is that he lives in a small town and not in the city proper, so the crimes he’s encountered aren’t that much and grave.

Donghyuck is hanging upside down on a fire stairwell behind an apartment building like the usual as he listens to the surroundings for calls of help and danger that night. His blue and red suit clinging onto his body like a second skin, his mask taut on the upper half of his face but still comfortable as the teen sucks on a lollipop he’s brought for boring waits like this. He should be turning in for the night in like thirty or so minutes. He still has to finish his essay that is due tomorrow for his Developmental Biology at 10 in the morning.

Donghyuck sighs as another cat passes by him and gets spooked at the sight of him hovering upside down fifteen feet above the ground, a thin web as his only thread. _Life is tough_.

 _Crash!_ Donghyuck’s ears perk at the sound of abrupt commotion from a block away. It sounds like glass shattering from impact. Swiftly, Donghyuck hoists himself up, letting go of the webbing and the lollipop and landing on the ground with all the grace of a feline.

 _It’s showtime_. Donghyuck smirks before he pulls down the mask to fully cover up his face, ready as a bull as he charges into a sprint, shooting webs on buildings and flinging himself up as if he’s one with the wind.

 

 

When he reaches the location of where the commotion is coming from, Donghyuck halts into the roof of the building next to the bakery.

It’s _the_ bakery. The bakery where he used to spend time with his Mom every morning before she sends him to school. The bakery that is owned by the Lee’s, one of their closest family friend. The bakery where Mark, his long time crush _and_ bestfriend, is working at. Fear grapples his insides and Donghyuck quickly acts on reflex as he hears another crash inside the dark, quaint shop.

 _No_.

Rushing inside, Donghyuck sees as a man dressed in black clothes crowds Mark with a knife to his throat.

“Let him go.” Donghyuck firmly says, standing a few feet away from the two. Mark snaps his eyes open and glances at him in panic. Before the criminal could do something, Donghyuck shoots a web from his wrist and pulls the knife away from the man, and as fast as a lightning he shoots another one, aiming for the eyes.

The man screams and struggles, letting go of Mark as he flails his hands, but Donghyuck quickly hits him behind his head and he falls limp on the floor, unconscious and sporting a concussion.

“Donghyuck? What the fuck did you do?!” Mark hisses from the side, staring at the man who’s completely knocked out on the floor.

Okay. Donghyuck knows he shouldn’t be telling anyone at all about his identity, but. Mark is an exception to a lot of things in his life.

“What? I saved you, you dumbass. A little thanks wouldn’t hurt, you know?.”

“You did not help me _at all!"_

“Mark, what are you even saying?” Donghyuck says, exasperated.

“I arranged for that.” Mark says timidly.

Frowning, Donghyuck fully turns to Mark, and pulls his mask off. “Wait- I’m sorry. I didn’t get that. You did _what_ now?”

Mark sheepishly grins at him and scratches the back of his neck. The actual nerve of him, if Donghyuck isn’t harboring a crush for this cute, dorky yet a little, sometimes questionable man for the longest of time, he would have smacked him right in the face.

“I arranged for a him to thrash the bakery tonight-”

“What the fuck, Mark-”

“Let me explain!” Mark squeaks when Donghyuck steps forward, fist raised and about to hit him in the head.

Donghyuck, with all the patience in the world, narrows his eyes as he lowers his hand, “Explain. There better be a good fucking reason for what you just told me or else, I swear to God, Mark, I’m gonna hit you so hard, you’d forget where you are or what your name is.”

Warily, Mark shifts and leans on the counter. “Well. Like I said, I need him to thrash the whole place and arranged it for tonight… but. I actually forgot that he’s coming tonight and stayed to bake some pastries for tomorrow’s sell. He didn’t know it was me who called him in. So. Yeah. That happened.”

By the time Mark’s done with his explanation, Donghyuck’s mouth is ajar. Dumbfounded, he blinks at his friend. “I actually got even more confused.”

Mark sighs. “The bakery is bankrupt, Hyuck. And since the place is insured, I need a reason to get the money. Hence, the criminal you just knocked out.”

“Mark. Are you hearing yourself? That sounds like an insurance fraud and if you also manage to forget, that’s a crime! You’re being ridiculous, right now.” Donghyuck exclaims, feeling dizzy because Mark is indeed going to be the death of him. Death by Mark Lee isn’t so bad except for when it’s with his questionable ideas. Here is an example.

“But I don’t know what else to do, Hyuck!”

“Have you considered, maybe, _not_ committing fraud?” Donghyuck pinches the bridge of his nose. “I’m going to help you. Just- Jesus Christ, do not ever call up criminals again. Or do something like this.” Donghyuck sighs and puts on his mask again. “Come on. Let’s get out of here and pretend we don’t know each other until I’m off superhero duty. I still need to call the police for this incident. We’ll brainstorm later at the house.”

“If you say so, Mr. Tarantula.” Mark shrugs and takes Donghyuck’s hand in his.

“Ew. Don’t ever call me that again.” Donghyuck spits out and Mark only sniggers.

“As you wish, Spiderman.”

 

 

 

 

**thirteenth rose:**

the  **lovers** and their  **child**

 

 

“Hello? Hyuck?” Mark hesitates. “Babe?"

Donghyuck laughs on the other end. _“You only call me babe when you’re in trouble. What’s up,_ babe?”

“Uh… you know that I don’t… know much around the kitchen right?”

 _“I know you don’t know_ anything _in the kitchen so that’s putting it lightly.”_

“Hey I know how to fry eggs.”

_“No, you know to how shit fry eggs.”_

Mark sighs. It’s not gonna end, is it? Of course it’s not. “Fine. Whatever, you win okay? But uh, right now…”

 _“Mark.”_ Donghyuck’s voice sobers, and he can hear the creak of his chair. _“Are you in the kitchen right now?”_

Mark nervously glances around the mess over the counter and the bubbling brew of some dangerous concoction on the stove. “Uhhhhhhhhh.”

_“Do you want us to be homeless or something?! By burning the house?!”_

“Calm down okay! Athena really had a bad dream and she was crying when she woke up. Talking about how much she missed you and your stew.”

 _“Aww... that’s so sweet!”_ Donghyuck makes sniffing noises. _“I also miss her a lot.”_

“I know.” Mark looks over his shoulder to the sleeping girl on the couch, with tear-stained cheeks and puffy nose. “So she wants me to cook for her. She wants it done by the time she wakes up."

_“And you went with it? Mark you know you don’t really have to cook.”_

Mark yawns, his tired eyes fighting against the temptation of sleep. “I know, I know. It’s just… I want to try for her. She’s so cute and sad and it’s hard to say no.”

Donghyuck coos. _“This is exactly how I fished you for a husband. You’re weak and I’m too powerful and now Athena is taking after me.”_

Mark giggles, sandwiching his phone in between his chin and shoulder as he clears the mess on the counter a bit. “You’re not entirely wrong.”

_“Does my hubby-wubby miss me too? I know you do~ I know you do~”_

“Yeah, yeah.” Mark laughs. “I do. I miss you. We both do. We’ve been living on take-outs for the past week.”

_“Tsk. What would you guys do without me?”_

“We’d be lost without you. And unhealthy."

_“Exactly what I want to hear. Okay. So should I talk you through that soup?”_

Mark speeds through cleaning up and takes out fresh ingredients, ready to start anew. Athena’s still sound asleep on the couch with no guarantee of waking up again anytime soon but Mark wants to savor this sweet time talking to his husband over something that’s familiar and soothing to him so he keeps the call up and tries not to cut himself. Donghyuck might need the distraction from working day and night for his album. A few hours on the phone with him, or even at least an hour, might help him wondrously.

Plus, he really misses him. A lot. And hearing Donghyuck’s voice like this, even at ass-o-clock is extremely satisfying.

He takes a seat as he waits for this brew to boil when he hears soft steps approaching the kitchen. Mark turns and smiles when he sees her daughter Athena, rubbing her eyes. “Dad? Dad? Is that papa?”

_“Oh? Is that my baby? Put her on!”_

“Hello baby,” Mark coos, scooping his daughter into his arms. “Wanna hear papa? Papa’s on.”

The girl’s face lightens up and shoves her face onto the phone in his hand. “Papa! Papa! It’s me! Athena! Hello?”

_“My sweet baby, it’s your papa. Your papa’s alive!”_

“Good and hurry back papa, I miss you and you still need to cook for me!”

Mark chuckles, smoothening his daughter’s fringe. She sports still-swollen eyes from crying and a pink nose yet other than that she radiates enough warmth to last them through winter. Maybe Donghyuck really is right, she takes after him despite not sharing the same DNA. It’s something that exceeds and goes deeper than genetics, the way Athena’s smiles start to remind Mark of Donghyuck’s back in college and her big brown eyes resemble his husband’s puppy ones.

“Dad is cooking,” Athena says, looking over Mark’s shoulder. “Nope. I don’t think it’s on fire yet. It actually smells good, papa.”

_“Oh? Dad did a good job then! Go on, kiss Dad for me for doing a good job.”_

Mark huffs when Athena pulls his neck to land a quick peck on his cheeks. He grins and kisses her back.

“Papa, done! I’m eating seafood soup soon!”

“It’s actually just ramyun, Thena.” Mark whispers as he nuzzles his nose into his daughter’s neck.

“Ramyun?” She blinks. “Ramyun just like what papa cooks?”

_“That’s right baby. It’s going to taste just as yummy as papa’s because your dad tried his best! He even woke up in the middle of the night to cook for you! What do you say to your dad?”_

“Thank you dad!” Another kiss on the other cheek. Mark is an idiot for blushing.

_“Did you kiss him enough for me?”_

“Yes papa!”

_“Now can you tell dad you love him so much? He doesn’t look it but he really likes hearing you say you love him. His lifespan will get longer the moment you say it. He’s gonna have clearer skin. You’d like that for dad right?”_

“Uh-huh.” Athena turns to Mark again. “I love you, dad!”

Oh God, he loves this angel so much. Giggling again, he traps the little kid in his arms and slots his chin into her small shoulder.

“Enough about me though, tell your Papa to hurry back so we can go to theme parks.”

“Oh! Papa! Theme parks!”

_“Oh? My angel wants to go to theme parks when I get home? Is that what she wants?”_

“Uh-huh!”

_“Then that’s what my angel shall get! We’ll go to aquariums too. Would you like that?”_

“Yay! Aquariums!”

_“Alright now, we’ll do that when I get home okay? Now, why don't you catch some sleep for me. You need it so you can grow tall unlike your dad."_

“Hey.”

Athena giggles, pointing at Mark. “Dad is a shorty.”

_“That’s right. But a cute shorty just like Papa. That’s why you need to sleep. You drank your milk, baby?”_

“Yup! I drank and asked for another glass!”

Donghyuck coos. _“Good girl! Now why don’t you bid your dad good night and sleep hmm? You can eat your soup tomorrow. You don’t want to get indigestion right?”_

The little girl turns her head to Mark. “Dad, I want to eat your soup.”

“Papa says you can have it tomorrow. Besides, aren’t you still sleepy? You need to catch a lot of sleep. The soup can wait.”

Athena slowly nods, then yawns. “Okay.”

_“Baby, are you off to bed? Can you please give dad the phone?”_

“Yup. Good night Papa. I love you~”

_“Ooooh. So cute. Papa loves you too, baby. Sleep tight.”_

Athena hands the phone to Mark and hops off his lap, waddling towards the stove. He eyes her, pressing the phone to his ear. “Babe?”

_“Tuck her in and get your soup off the stove I can already smell it burning.”_

He laughs then presses his lips onto the phone. “Hey. Hurry back.”

_“Oh Markey-poo. Are you trying to seduce me with that low tone?”_

“Maybe.”

_“Tuck her in already so you can catch some sleep.”_

He whispers. “See you in my dreams then.”

_“You should be this flirty when I’m around, geez.”_

Mark laughs. 

Athena waves. “Bye Papa!”

_“Bye my treasures! Get some sleep!”_

"Donghyuck, I love you."

_"I love you too wonder dad. Don't forget your soup!"_

 


	4. Chapter 4

**eighteen roses for the sun.**

**D-DAY**

 

 

 

**fourteenth rose:**

the  **nemesis** and his  **lips**

 

 

How does it feel like to date your former nemesis?

If you ask Jeno, there’s the first one; it feels so freaking weird. They say love and hate are two sides of the same coin and flipping one side to the other shows nothing much of a difference. _Very untrue_ —by the way, spoken from first-hand experience Jeno can proudly say—as he finally dates his own self-proclaimed rival ever since freshman high school.

And that in itself, has given the word “weird” a whole different meaning.

That statement about love and hate obviously says more of the sentiment instead of the actual thing because well, hating Donghyuck and loving him are pretty much very different things. The new experience was foreign and weird altogether and Jeno is not having an easy time adjusting. He guessed maybe the transition from “thinking of ways on how to murder Lee Donghyuck and get away with it” to “thinking of ways on how to _please him_ and convince him he’s the luckiest in the planet” made him dizzy to the point of spacing out every so often at random times whenever the fact of actually dating Donghyuck—whom he used to think of as the son of the devil himself—sneaks up on him.

For one thing, everything happened very fast it is all a blur if he tries to remember them.

It’s all very weird, considering all the hostile conspiracies he’s brewed for Lee Donghyuck. Oh, Jeno is not short of nasty things he plans to do to him despite his usual sunny personality and bright smiles. Only Lee Donghyuck can turn him into a whole different person who conjures nasty things exclusively for the shorter guy. Not the suggestive nasty things, though, but the actually nasty things like, crushing him to the ground on the next debate, sabotaging his locker with spray paint and mustard, and maybe dropping an atomic bomb on his head. Nasty stuff like that.

But it happened very quickly he didn’t have enough time to hatch one nasty thing to do to the guy. One moment he is trying to rescue a stuck, snarly Lee Donghyuck on a tree (not whole-heartedly, of course) and the next thing he knows is that he’s been caught full on the lips by the man whose demise he conspires maniacally.

 _Poof_ goes all the conspiracies and the only Donghyuck-related he can think of is the fact that his lips were very shaky, awkward, and inexperienced on Jeno’s. That over-all teensy-weensy freaking fact Donghyuck _is actually kissing him._

He even forgets how far up the tree they were as he takes control over the kiss oh-so-naturally when Donghyuck made an attempt to move his lips, taking hold of the smaller’s arm and hips to keep him steady.

Then _bam_! That’s pretty much how things went down for the both of them.

Literally—because if it wasn’t for the branch giving way and both of them falling off the tree, there’s no way they would’ve stopped kissing.

It was a painful way of _falling in love,_ if you had to ask Jeno. But they were alright; bless the soft bed of snow down below that cushioned their fall.

He had his doubts of course. He assumed Donghyuck was just out in the cold for too long, stuck on that freaking branch because of who-knows-what, making him kiss him out of the blue like that as he got up. But when Donghyuck took his lips once again when he got up, he knew two things.

One, Lee Donghyuck really likes his lips.

Two, Lee Jeno liked his too.

Maybe because they were soft, pink and just you know, over-all inviting?

But you know, maybe that's not all.

And ever since then, that big freaking maybe proves to be very unforgiving, not even giving him some time off from thinking too much about it and eating away his system like a dangerous system virus for days. The confusion had swept him strong and clean like a tsunami because suddenly he couldn't find any malicious thought for Lee Donghyuck but instead takes him back to the time when he was molding his lips against his and nothing else—not even the cold that has been nipping at both of their bodies underneath heavy jackets and scarves—mattered but the soft lips against his own.

Goodness how “Donghyuck’s soft lips” is the only thing he can think of for days, he started bumping into vending machines and unsuspecting people, it was pitiful.

The fact that Donghyuck’s face no longer holds the usual spite whenever he sees Jeno is definitely not helping. A blush and a quick turn-away of the head can be seen instead so when Donghyuck halts and turns quickly to the other side, his cheeks flaring up red when he sees Jeno, the older couldn’t hold it anymore.

“You kissed me two times, so you must like me,” he boldly asks, intense eyes burying into Donghyuck’s shocked ones as the older corners him awkwardly against the wall at the back of the main building where no one can see them. “Am I right?”

Donghyuck turns passive and unmoving—very impressive transition from shock to blank, nothing less from him—but says nothing.

“Say something.” _Or I’ll go crazy._

“You’re smart, figure it out on your own,” Donghyuck finally replies, taking in Jeno’s distraught and turning it into his own advantage.

Damn Lee Donghyuck really, for toying him like this. He could’ve just said yes, how hard can it be? But Jeno figures it is just Donghyuck being Donghyuck and as far as he knows him as his rival, he is ever the unyielding type.

Even in confessing. Damn him. _Where was that cute, blushing Lee Donghyuck I went in for a kiss awhile ago?! Bring him back!_

Jeno lets out a sigh, not in the mood for games and ignores the fact he just thought Donghyuck is cute in his mind. “I figure it was just the cold. I’m gonna pretend nothing happened and you didn’t kiss me. I’ll go on ahead.”

When Donghyuck’s jaw drops, Jeno lets out a hearty laugh. “You don’t want me to say that.”

Donghyuck lets out a scoff, warm mist puffing out of his mouth. “I will eternally think you’re stupid if you’re walking away just like that.”

“Don’t you already?”

“I mean, yeah, as your enemy on the field I already do.”

Jeno grins, taking a bold step forward. “But I also know you liked my lips so much.”

Ah, here is the blushing Donghyuck, welcome back.

After that another sweet kiss shared at the back of the main building, the fog has finally cleared despite the indirect, somewhat unspoken, confessions.

The academic rivals Lee Donghyuck and Lee Jeno who has been competing for the top spot of the class ever since freshman high school had hots for each other for ages.

But it still is weird though. It might need time getting used to. They weren’t the only ones to think that.

But that isn’t the only problem for Jeno.

 

 

 

 

“ _You’re what_?!”

Mark practically chokes on his coffee and Renjun’s hand freezes halfway as he is about to take a bite out of his cake. Jeno jerks up to cover Jaemin’s mouth and looks around frantically, bowing his head a little to a few customers who glanced at their way. A few waiters turn their heads to the sudden outburst so Jeno displays an apologetic smile at them. Jaemin rips his hand away from his mouth.

“Lee Donghyuck? _That_ Lee Donghyuck who you swore you’re gonna kill even if it’s the last thing you do?” Jaemin strongly reconfirms. “You’re _dating_ him now?!”

“You didn’t have to shout—“

“The world is ending.” Renjun looks traumatized, eyes bulging and glancing slowly at Mark who is still recovering from the dreadful coffee-choking experience. “Isn’t it?”

Mark wipes his mouth. “It might as well be.”

“It’s really not that big of a deal,” Jeno says, glaring at his friends. Nothing much that glare can do most of the time. His friends do and believe what they want to without as much as single regard to the uneasy shift Jeno makes just now.

Dating Donghyuck can’t be that _bad_ right? Jeno tries to look more on the positive side of things. But his friends’ incredulous and unsure looks don’t make it easy.

“Okay so I heard it right?” Jaemin slumps back onto his seat. “Can’t believe it. This is like hearing Trump has won the elections all over again and it’s the end for us.”

“Double end.” Renjun chirps. “Ah, the sweet smell of apocalypse.’

Jeno squeaks an “I told you it’s not!” but no one seems to hear him.

“Wow,” Mark breathes, blinking in a daze. “I need to tell Yukhei love him before it’s too late.”

“How exactly did this happen Jeno? I thought you hated him,” Renjun manages to ask, curiosity suddenly taking over the initial shock.

Jeno casually shrugs. “I thought so too.”

“Actually this wasn’t that much of a surprise, you two are practically radiating off the hots every time you go at it,” Jaemin says smugly, as if he wasn’t the guy whose eyes practically jumped off the sockets because of the news.

“You know, somewhere at the back of my mind, I, too have anticipated this to happen,” Renjun supplies.

“Why’s that?”

“Love and hate, I mean, that goes hand in hand, and it’s practically the same thing. It’s only a matter of when,” he explains.

“Since when are you a love guru?”

“I know things, okay?”

“When was this?” Mark prompts further, settling his cup down.

“Just yesterday,” Jeno replies.

“Just like that? You figured you two weren’t that annoying as you pictured each other to be and chose to see past the fact that you were practically going at each other’s throats for the past few years and chose to date?” Jaemin asks.

Jeno should’ve seen this coming, all the interrogations and the pushing and the disbelief. It is inevitable, and justifiably it is somewhat a little too shocking for his friends to take in immediately. Donghyuck and he are quite a notorious duo, almost everyone on their level was aware of the tension between the both of them, competing for the top all these years. And they’re probably gonna react the same way his friends did the moment they know of this . . . abrupt shift of the two’s usually spiteful relationship.

It’s the type that’ll make headlines if everyone’s gonna gush about it.

“He probably likes me way back then,” Jeno answers, a bit unsure, to which Mark catches on quickly, knowing Jeno for over five years now.

“You don’t sound too sure.”

“He . . . never really told me he liked me.”

And for the second time, coffee sprays in the air and more exaggerated choking noises can be heard from his friends.

“He _what_?!” Jaemin gapes, quieter this time around so Jeno didn’t have to cover his mouth again.

Renjun chokes on his cake and Mark blinks.

“He didn’t tell me he likes me.”

“How are you dating then?!”

“How did you know he likes you?!”

“He kissed me okay? Thrice. I think that’s enough to know he wants us to date,” Jeno defends, cheeks suddenly feeling a bit hot it brought tiny tears to his eyes. He awfully feels like a high school girl on a hot seat and he’s not liking it.

“What happened exactly, how did it come to this?” Mark recovers from the second wave of shock and proceeds to his unspoken job as the interrogator.

And so Jeno tells them the whole story, leaving that juicy “Donghyuck’s soft lips are all I could think of dammit I may or may not be in love with him all this time” part because he really didn’t want another wave of teasing from his friends.

“Damn,” was all Jaemin could utter and by the nods Renjun and Mark make, they too, are rendered speechless at Donghyuck’s indifference.

Jaemin pats Jeno’s shoulder, looking smug under his poorly hidden sympathy. “You got quite a challenge there, mate.”

“Do you want to date him?”

Jeno pauses for a minute, eyeing the leftover cake on Renjun’s plate, mind drifting to Donghyuck’s smiles he accidentally sees and registers awhile back and feels his heart flutter a bit inside his chest.

“I’d like to,” he replies with a small smile on his lips.

“Do you like him?”

Jeno all but blushes hard—didn’t even know why, _stupid cheeks—_ but the boys assume he does. He says nothing though, not trusting himself to answer.

“Then make him say he likes you.” Mark grins. “You like challenges right?”

For the record, Lee Donghyuck is always been a challenge right from the start, even as his rival in academics back in high school so going against him this time around doesn’t make much difference. He had an iron will, diligence and hard work unfaltering in and out of the battle. If he is anything less, then Jeno would’ve gotten rid of him a long time ago. He would’ve easily snatch the top spot easily without breaking a single sweat. There is a fair reason why Jeno declares the brunette as a worthy opponent—because he really is. All his high school years are spent working hard, studying till his brain breaks until sunrise if he has to, all to best the boy.

It all started with just that, a harmless competition.

Until he made an honest mistake and Donghyuck just had to point it out cheekily in front of the entire class and Jeno never felt that embarrassed in his entire lifetime. That’s when the glaring starts, the heated debates that eat most of their class periods, accompanied by casual smug and hostile looks exchanged between the both of them and the subtle bumping whenever they get the chance. 

It isn’t the most mature move, he knows. But Jeno guessed malevolence can fuel his motivation so he takes in, as much as he can, whatever mistake, imperfection and flaw he could find on Donghyuck and uses it to fuel the fire inside of him until it isn’t just a simple rivalry anymore. Ever since then Donghyuck is nothing but a big sore to his eyes and the biggest pain in his ass. He didn’t even bother seeing way past red to take note of Donghyuck’s puffy glowing cheeks that turns slightly pink both in the extreme cold and heat as the seasons shift and that adorable height.

He is actually convinced he hates Donghyuck and chooses to live with that thought for the past years even after they finished high school, until yesterday, that is. Because now, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

But this thing has taken the ordeal into an entirely new level.  Not the Jeno minded.

So it still comes down to Jeno versus Donghyuck but in a whole different field.

They kissed, yes, dating—that’s a maybe—but no one really said they like them yet.

Jeno smiles.

Donghyuck’s gonna go down first.

 

 

 

**fifteenth rose:**

the  **sparkles** and the  **ocean**

 

 

Donghyuck looks back to the shore. It is a quiet night, the waves lapping up the sand softly and the breeze touching the land in a caress. Their house at the cliff is void of all lights, everyone is already adrift to their humble slumbers without an inkling of idea that their son is floating in a wooden boat at the sea in the dead of the night.

The pale moon shines its light on him as he paddles further and deeper into the blue with only a torchlight and the celestial body as his illumination, unafraid of the unknown. He is a man on a mission and the night sea is nowhere near as scary as everyone makes it out to be after having experienced it multiple times.

The night, the ocean and the moon all lie vividly before him in a scenic manner- Donghguck thinks it’s enchanting more than it is fright inducing.

There is something magical in the solace of having nature surrounds him.

He hears a splash and a small smile immediately forms on his lips. Quietly, he stops padding and looks to his right where the sound came from. To his delight, Jaehyun emerges from the water in all his beauty and elegance, and smiles at him, glowing under the faint moonlight.

“Hi.” Donghyuck breathes.

Jaehyun moves forward and Donghyuck is struck with how beautiful the creature is again. He doesn’t think words are enough to justify a mermaid’s beauty. Blue and purple freckles dust Jaehyun’s pale body and the sides of his face, the unnatural electric gold of his eyes pierces only kindness and hospitality and the plush red of his lips that could only speak words of fondness and sincerity- they are all beautiful to Donghyuck like no other.

“Hello.” 

“I brought you more bracelets.” Donghyuck smiles at him, boat rocking softly when he rummages through his satchel for the gifts he’s prepared for his special friend.

“You didn’t have to, Hyuck.” Jaehyun says but his eyes show otherwise. The easily excitable mermaid holds onto the side of his boat as he watches Donghyuck with childlike interest and anticipation.

“What are you saying? I promised you didn’t I? Oh! There they are. Here. Take it. It’s the least I could do after you saved my life.”

“Thank you.” Jaehyun accepts the braided bracelets with such reverence, quickly working his way onto wearing them. “But I didn’t save your life so I could ask anything in return, Donghyuck. I did it because you have an amazing voice.”

“I know. You’ve mentioned it, like, so many times now, Jae. But I wanted to thank you in my own way so you’ll have to bear with it for quite a while until I’m satisfied.” Donghyuck says with a smug grin which Jaehyun only replied to with a scoff. Mermaids and humans have so many similar behaviors it’s ridiculous.

“Well, suit yourself.” Jaehyun pushes lightly on the boat and swims, his ombre tail of violet and teal glistening under the moonlight and Donghyuck just watches in awe, not getting tired of seeing the beautiful creature do its thing.

Donghyuck is humming mindlessly and eating a sandwich that he made beforehand when Jaehyun emerges again, this time with a glint in his eyes.

“Whatever it is, the answer is no.” Donghyuck deadpans.

Jaehyun huffs, and, Doghyuck thinks, if Jaehyun has feet, he would’ve stomped on the floor or something. “I haven’t even said anything! You might like it once you hear me out.”

“Jaehyun, your ideas almost always leave us in danger. Remember when my dad almost discovered you because you wanted to- what was it again? Watch baby turtles walk to the sea? Or when you thought it was a good idea to introduce me to fucking sharks? No. I’m not agreeing to anything you say. Nope.” Donghyuck shudders at the onslaught of memories. He shakes his head to dismiss them all. Bad thoughts away.  _ Bad thoughts away. _

“No! I promise this is safe and will only require you to follow me to a place not far from here. I just want to show you something. I swear it’s beautiful and nothing like you’ve ever seen.” Jaehyun grins up at him, hopeful.

Donghyuck sighs in defeat. Why does Jaehyun gotta look like a puppy? Why can’t he look like a fish since he’s technically half one?

“Fine.”

That is how Donghyuck finds himself submerged on the ocean, in the middle of the night in the middle of nowhere with only Jaehyun’s hand on his guiding him.

“You didn’t say me swimming with you will be a thing!” Donghyuck hisses. It’s a good thing that it’s summer, the water isn’t freezing and won’t give him hypothermia but nonetheless, it’s still cold.

“Don’t worry. I won’t let anything bad happen to you. I promise you that.” Jaehyun gave him a sheepish smile and Donghyuck blushes, glad that Jaehyun can’t see it with how horrible the lighting is.

Jaehyun stops shortly and Donghyuck hits his nose on his back for his mind is previously occupied by…  _ things _ .

“Ow. What is it? Why did you stop?” He says, holding his nose.

“We’re here.” Jaehyun whispers and turns to him in a twirl, bright smile gleaming. Donghyuck looks around and sees more of the sea.

“Okay? But what are we doing here? It’s just more of the same ocean that we clearly can view from where we were previously.”

“Not when you do this.” Jaehyun says splashes water on their right side.

To Donghyuck’s surprise and amazement, the part of the ocean that was disturbed lights up in tiny mint sparkles, illuminating the water like fireworks in the sea. It is a breathtaking sight with how the water particles explode like fairy lights as it moves leisurely.

“Do it again.” Donghyuck says, breathless, his eyes are trained on the fading sparkles. Jaehyun does it again and the same thing happened. Slowly, a smile opens up on Donghyuck’s lips, he could taste the salt but he could care less as his eyes feasts on the event happening before him. “Oh my god, they’re  _ bioluminescence _ ! I’ve never seen anything like it this close before. I’ve only seen it on National Geographic marine documentaries. This is amazing, Jae!”

“You like it?” Jaehyun grins at him softly, still holding one of Donghyuck’s hand.

“Like? No. I love it.” Donghyuck says in awe.

“Watch this.” Jaehyun murmurs before pull him closer to hold him against his body, puts one hand on his waist and spins them once, tail purposely disturbing the stillness of the water. The sea around and below them glows like magic, basking the two in the warm color of mint.

“Oh. Oh gosh.” Donghyuck sputters, frantically looking around so he wouldn’t miss a tiny speck of light. It is like he is transported into a magical world with how ethereal this moment is. His smile turns into a series of giggles as Jaehyun keeps making the tiny sea creatures light up. 

“Okay. Okay. You can stop now.” Donghyuck chuckles when Jaehyun lets out a last wiggle.

“Pretty right?” 

“Yeah.” Donghyuck blinks and only realizes then how intimate their positions are. A faint blush creeps on his cheeks and his heart skips a beat when Jaehyun lifts a hand to push a lone clump of hair away from his face and tucks it in behind his ear. The mermaid is looking at him with so much affection and he couldn’t take it. So before Jaehyun could feel how fast his heart beat is and before he could do anything he might regret later on (like kissing a mermaid or something), Donghyuck pushes him away slightly.

“Maybe, I should go back to the house now.” Donghyuck whispers, eyes caught in Jaehyun’s stare.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Uhm. Okay. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

“Sure. Yeah. I could do that.” Jaehyun reluctantly lets go of his waist but his hand migrated to Donghyuck’s hand. “You know, you can always find me at the same place.”

 

 

 

**sixteenth rose:**

the  **babysitter** and the  **babysitter's babysitter**

 

 

Jeno feels good about this one.

He is incredibly convinced he is finally doing something he’s good at. He isn’t even feeling very edgy, for the first time in all the first days on jobs he’s ever went through. To add to it, he is in fact very much smiling, grinning even, as Mrs. Zhong lays out the to-do’s and not-to-do’s inside her house during the time she’s going away.

In his defense, this isn't his dream job to be _this_ ecstatic about it. But the happiness this brings him seem kinda close to it, after a series of failed jobs he's gotten for the past months. Along with the bliss of it is the hope he'll actually succeed in this one, since nothing else seems to work for him, Jeno figures solemnly. He's tried working at the local convenience store, nope, that didn't work. He is almost too kind, granting discounts he isn't supposed to over a simple plea or sob stories (what kind of heartless/broke customers does this for discounts? Jeno is a very easy target). He's tried working at a local diner and nope, that didn't work either. He's too kind, serving leftovers more to hungry, homeless people at the back of the establishment, causing a small crowd to gather outside rather than actually serving paying customers.

"Jeno, we're running a business here, not a freaking charity!" His boss yelled at him, but not really angry yelling. More like the kind with the underlying message saying, "I know you're a good man and all but I'm going to be broke if you don't shove that unnecessary kindness somewhere else."

After that, Jeno isn't left with much choice to work at. Since it isn't summertime, it isn't a wonder why. Summertime is the season of abundant part-time jobs, not the end of October. But as the days grow colder and as November nears, he is getting more and more desperate to earn money.

Explains how he ends up taking a somewhat "the last job anyone in their neighborhood would resort to if they really have to".

Babysitting the Zhong kid and his best friend, something Jeno is totally convinced he can take on. (That was the desperation talking).

He's heard stories firsthand from the past babysitters of course, but none of them Jeno decides to take seriously. Mainly because most of them are teenagers who's younger than him, who hates babysitting as much as they love exaggerating stories.

Mrs. Zhong apparently adores the positive vibe Jeno radiates. Maybe because it’s not every day she gets an eager (brave, or _stupid_ at some point) volunteer in front of her footsteps to babysit her son and his friend for the whole day, when the entire neighborhood shivers at the mere thought of looking after them. The middle-aged woman seems to be mirroring the same, elated mood as she proceeds to introduce the piece of work on top of keeping the whole place in check.

Both adults are standing at the living room when the two kids in question descends from the stairs, yawning and muttering pleasantries at them.

Jeno's grin grows wider at the sight of the cute beings rubbing their eyes, chirping back a bright "Good morning to you, too". As Mrs. Zhong introduces both kids to Jeno, his domestic, fluffy side talks him more into it.

How bad can this get? It's not his first time babysitting. He's done a lot of babysitting for his aunts back then so he's got a lot of confidence at handling children. Plus the whole reason why he's feeling really good about this job is that he's convinced he's a got a way with kids. They love him, more than diner and convenience stores' managers ever do apparently. And Chenle and Jisung won't be an exception.

Right?

 

 

 

"You didn't tell me you were actually serious at taking this job."

"I was! You just didn't take it seriously. Here, you can put your jacket here."

"I won't stay long," Donghyuck says, roaming his eyes around with an impressed nod after taking off his shoes. "Nice."

"I know. Chenle's dad works as a COO of some bigtime company I forgot," Jeno turns to the smaller. "How about some coffee first?"

Donghyuck chuckles. "You act as if you're a gracious host when it's not even your home."

Jeno takes it to himself to remove Donghyuck's outer jacket. "Mrs. Zhong is a very kind person. I remembered her saying something like 'Make yourself at home, Jen, it's the least I can do'. And she's paying me."

"And that applies to me, too? That make yourself at home bit?"

"I told you she's very kind. She brought up the whole 'you can have a friend over if you want' thing."

"Probably because you're babysitting the demon kids while she's away," he counters back, shrugging off the jacket in resignation.

"Shh. It's not nice to call the sweetums that," Jeno chides him, his paternal instincts kicking in. For the record, it's been three hours since Mrs. Zhong left for some out-of-town business for a few days and nothing bad happened yet. _Yet._ In contrast to what Seungkwan - the most recent babysitter before Jeno - narrated, _not even one hour into the job and the whole place has been in hellish chaos!_ Jeno decides to put the blame on Seungkwan silently, despite nodding along with monotonous sympathy, since he was in charge of the place after all.

Donghyuck snorts, obviously at the word 'sweetums' as the two proceeds to the kitchen. "You got no schoolwork to work on?"

"Already done them."

"Which explains the acquired new kilos of bags."

Jeno briefly touches the skin under his eyes, frowning. "They're not that bad."

"They kinda are," Donghyuck notes. "I'm guessing you wanted to work _this_ bad to actually land this job."

Jeno shuffles in front of the kitchen counter, busying himself with making the coffee Mrs. Zhong graciously willing to share with them and hiding his flustered self in the process, having caught off guard.

"Yeah, I guess. It's for a good cause, trust me," he says rather sheepishly. "Plus Mrs. Zhong wanted my help so bad. She needs someone who's good with the kids, too."

"Speaking of the kids, where are they exactly?" Donghyuck inquires, looking around once more for any signs of the duo.

"They're upstairs," Jeno replies.

He freezes cold as the sound of a loud shatter coming from upstairs breaks the air of silence around them.

"Doing _what_ exactly, Jeno?"

Jeno bolts upstairs with a panicked cry, a calmer Donghyuck in suit. Both of them finds a sad-looking flower with its shattered vase at the floor and the two boys on opposite sides of the room, blatantly ignoring the new arrivals.

"Minister! The ghouls are at large! I repeat, the ghouls have been freed! Dispatch the priests and the shamans right away!" Jisung yells into his imaginary earpiece. He stands in the couch, bouncing slightly with a determined expression on his face and a guarded stance.

At the other side of the room, Chenle is crouching under the lamp table. "It's hopeless Minister Park, we're no match against the ghouls! They've managed to cut our supplies off with no way to replenish them and our mana. I'm still spent from the last battle with Holy Rock. I don't think I can summon any more shadows either!"

"Guys, what happened?" Jeno squeaks then dashes towards the neglected sharp shards on the floor. "Don't come any closer, you'll cut yourselves."

It isn't a problem, since both kids look stunned when Jeno lunges for the porcelain remnants.

"Minister Zhong! We're doomed! I see an ogre tending to the Ghoul Shards! We have to withdraw! Quick! To the mine!"

Both kids scream as they dash out of the room, bumping past Donghyuck in the process, and disappear into a room, slamming the door shut. 

"Wait no, guys! We have to talk about this—Ow!"

Jeno hisses at the open wound at his palm where he accidentally brush the shards over. When Jeno clicks his tongue, Jeno smiles at him sheepishly. "They haven't exactly warmed up to me. Yet. But I’m getting there!"

"I can see that. They called you an ogre," Donghyuck eyes his wound with distaste. "Any idea where the first aid kit is?"

 

 

 

As Donghyuck tapes the band-aid on Jeno's freshly washed wound, he coaxes for the last time. "Not such a good idea, now, is it?"

"I can't back out now, if that's what's your suggestion," Jeno gives him a pointed look which softens as he mumbles a quick 'thanks'. "Nobody would take the job in my place anyways. Plus a man never gets back to his word. I promised I'd take care of things here. So I will. It's just a scratch."

Jeno chirps, grinning at Donghyuck with a thumbs-up, hoping to seem convincing at keeping his optimism as high up as it is earlier that day.

Frankly, the scene earlier manages to dampen his spirits. But only a little, when the kids refuse to step out of the room they disappeared into and blatantly ignoring Jeno's cooing. Instead, the kids result to making louder gawks and war noises inside to help them ignore him. Jeno later decides that's just because the kids are still trying to get their heads around the presence of a complete stranger babysitting them, and not because he looks like an ogre (which is the reason Donghyuck is so positive of, with the eyebags and all. Jeno _doesn't_ look like an ogre, okay? Even with his eyebags. They're assets.)

Maybe the whole thing behind "the demon kids" is not the fact they managed to send chaos reeling on a place in less than an hour. But perhaps their inability to warm up to the babysitter, whoever it is, and the babysitter's lack of perseverance to reach out after a blatant rejection. But Jeno is different. If there is one thing he is good at, it's being stubborn.

With that being said, Jeno cooks up a special treat to help that, hoping the saying "A way to a man's heart is through his stomach" is true to this bunch as well. Donghyuck stays after learning Jeno is making ddeokbokki, which is Jeno's speciality and Donghyuck's weakness.

"A way to replenish your mana, ministers!" Jeno announces with delight.

Chenle and Jisung, sitting around the dining table they somehow manage to get done, stare at the warm meal with doubt.

"The ogre conjured the meal, it looks dubious," Chenle whispers to Jisung, but still loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Agreed. Could this be a trap?"

"I reckon."

Jeno and Donghyuck exchange glances. _Reckon. Conjured. Dubious._ What child says all these words?

Donghyuck crouches down to the kids' level with a huge smile on his face. "I really think these are good. Did you guys know renegades from all around the world love Jeno's famous ddeokbokki?"

Jisung frowns. "What's a renegade?"

" _Rebels._ Rebels of the empire."

"I'm pretty sure that's from Star Wars. Empire."

Donghyuck shakes his head. "Wow, I am so disappointed. I thought you guys know that game?"

Puffing his chest, Jisung sneers. "I know a lot of games! Haven't heard that renegades from anywhere."

"That's because it's a new game and Jeno has it!" Donghyuck turns to him. "Isn't that right, Renegade Supreme?"

Jeno blinks. "A-Ah, yeah! Games! I love games!"

"Hmmm." Chenle's eyes shift between them and he nods, scooting closer to Jisung before whispering something into his ear. Jisung nods, thoughtful then smiles. "We have delegated and decided to hear more from this game. We would like to know everything."

Donghyuck flashes the widest grin all day, throwing a quick triumphant look at Jeno with the clear message, " _This is how you win children's hearts, dummy. Watch and learn."_

"Alright, kids. Listen up and make sure to clear those plates away as I tell you guys everything you need to know. Take a seat Mr. Jeno Renegade Supreme." Donghyuck winks then turns to the kids. "So the Renegades are rebels against the Empire..."

 

 

 

 

**seventeenth rose:**

the  **raven** and the  **sparrow**

 

Haechan fakes a smile at the neatly bearded man who just reluctantly left his side with an excuse that he has to talk to other boring patrons, sloshing the bubbling wine on her flute as she bites her blood red lip with a soft farewell spoken alluringly.

Once the man is out of earshot and sight, Haechan turns around and walks to the nearest restroom, passing by other enthusiasts and fanatics who are at the party for the most awaited presentation of the famed Blue Diamond of the late Queen. Once she’s in the security of the room, she quickly makes sure that the powder room is deserted before she fixes her makeup and puffs some press powder on so her nose wouldn’t be so oily.

“You’re doing great, baby.” A familiar voice says. Haechan didn’t have to look up to know who it is because he already know. The soft yet sultry tone of it and the thud of sneakers on marbled floor gave it away.

Haechan rolls her eyes. “Men are just trash and completely becomes a bunch of fools once a pretty girl spares them a glance.” She quickly re-applies her lipstick. Then, “Renjun, you know you can’t be seen here, right?” Haechan finally looks up and catches the said woman’s eyes on the mirror, looking back at her with a small smirk on her face and dressed outrageously unfitting for the formal party with her ripped jeans, sneakers and leather jacket. The cropped orange top is also a sight to see, Renjun’s smooth skin and toned stomach bare for everyone to gawk at. She looks like she just came out of a college party.

Haechan purses her lips and spares her red formal dress a glance. They really are a contrast to each other. But they both make it work, like puzzle pieces fitting together, they fill each other’s gaps.

“Meh. I disabled all the security cameras around the place and redirected it to a loop I made when everyone first entered the venue so I’m good.” Renjun walks forward and hugs her from behind, tucking her chin on Haechan’s bare shoulder after leaving an exaggerated peck on it. “Don’t worry baby, I think we’re alone now.”

Haechan rolls her eyes. “Are you seriously quoting The Clickfive on me right now?”

Renjun giggles. “Hey! They’re an okay band. Don’t pretend that you don’t sing their songs in the shower. I hear you everyday.”

Haechan clucks her tongue and pulls a chortling Renjun in front of him, pinning her on the counter with little to no effort at all. She looks lovely under the fancy yellow light of the bathroom, her eyes crinkling in amusement and her lips pink and bare of any cosmetics. Her raven hair is in a bun with some strands falling onto her fair face perfectly like it is intended, but Haechan knows it’s not. Haechan knows they came from Renjun’s habit of messing her hair when she’s stressing over something. Without being prompted, Haechan leans in on Renjun and catches her giggles with her lips which the other approves of with a grounding hum.

They kiss briefly, Renjun lifting her hands and playing with Haechan’s copper locks as she savors the taste of champagne on the sunkissed woman. When they part, her breath hitches as she sees the smudged red lipstick that she unintentionally transferred on Renjun’s pink mouth. She lifts a hand and wipes it off, careful.

“It’s because you always play their songs at home and now it’s stuck in my head.” Haechan murmurs, staring at Renjun whose pupils are blown and breaths uneven.

Renjun huffs. “Just admit that you’re starting to like them too and go.”

Haechan grins. “Whatever. Go back to the van, will you? I need all eyes and ears everywhere. I don’t want to miss this opportunity.”

“But it’s boring there! You’re such a dick for leaving me there alone when I could have been in all these exciting undercover actions and become your plus one.” 

“Renjun, just do it. The diamond is about to be shown soon. We’ll be home in thirty.”

“You’re not the boss of me.” the petite girl huffs and sticks out her tongue to Haechan, stomping to the opened window. Ah, so there is where she came from. How typical of Renjun.

“I don’t remember you complaining last night.”

Renjun gasps and almost slips on the window, “You’re so full of shit and I hate you.” she says, blushing profusely. “Just go get that diamond so we can be richer than we already are.”

Haechan only laughs at that. “Sure, baby.”

 

 

 

**eighteenth rose:**

the  **birthday boy** and his  **birthday wish**

 

 

At 12 midnight after bathing in the torrent of greetings from NCTzens wishing him a happy birthday on Twitter, Taeyong leads him to a small conference hall big enough with spare elbow room for the entirety of the group to announce the best thing he’s heard by far.

Donghyuck’s not gonna lie, but this is probably the best birthday gift he has ever gotten. (Not counting that toy karaoke set his mom gave him when he was five though, that would remain the earliest memories that paved his way to pursue singing. Of course, there’s SHINee but the karaoke set was still iconic. Thanks, Mom.)

Okay, let’s rephrase that. This is the _best_ birthday gift the boys has ever given him. Ah, he loves birthdays.

“Really?” Donghyuck can feel his very eyes light up as soon as the expressions of his members around him crumble.

“Yeah. Sure.” Taeyong looks unsure as he scans their faces. “You guys agree right?”

There’s a soft passive chorus of half-hearted agreement but Donghyuck knows to take what he can get, grinning as he’s practically glowing under the dorm lights. “We-he-hell. Happy birthday to me indeed.”

“I can already smell the evil brewing,” Johnny comments next to him, hands waving.

“But please no fistfights, okay?” Taeyong adds, then looks over at the Dream members whose shoulders sagged simultaneously. “None of that.”

“Yet.” Jisung mutters under his breath. Donghyuck grins.

Mark shoots up from his seat. “Okay, so I guess that’s it! Now, I have, uh, I have to go to the uh, caf.”

When the eighteen of them of disperse, Jaehyun walks up to him and slots a small box wrapped in bright red gift wrap into his hand. “For you. You better open it in private. Specifically in the bathroom and alone.”

Donghyuck holds the box with reverence. “Thanks, hyung.”

Jaehyun smiles and ruffles his hair. “I’m safe from the evil then?”

He laughs aloud, shoving the box into his small sweatpants pocket. “You got it hyung.”

“Great! Happy birthday.”

The stream of presents continues with Yuta and Winwin who both gave him foreign junk food, a dozen matching socks and his favorite brand of ramyun. Donghyuck whines at the minimal effort and demands four cones of ice cream each to make it up to what he sees as decent, thoughtful birthday gifts. Yuta gladly complies, though Donghyuck’s sure it’s not because he agrees his gifts are lacking since he’s looking at Sicheng in a pathetically expectant way.  From the looks of it, when the three of them went down for ice cream first thing in the morning, Yuta enjoyed the trip with Winwin the most.

(Donghyuck gets stomachache after that but keeps it to himself.)

The ensuing favors comprise of Chenle slipping him a couple of bucks in a thick envelope like he always does during birthdays, Taeyong gifting him another black hoodie and Taeil offering a quick talking-down time of 3 minutes he can hardly resist.

(He ends up ordering Taeil around until the 3-minute mark comes to a pitiful halt and Taeil disappears without a trace.)

Nobody else gives him tangible gifts after that so it comes down to the best and the most anticipated part of the entire day, making a beeline to everyone else and whispering his exact demands right into their ears to see them shudder.

He loves this day _so_ much.

His first and most obvious target is Jeno because, well, he’s Lee Jeno.

“Ah, yes, a little more. A little more to the left. That’s right! That’s right, that feels _so good!_ Finally a good use of those hands and arms, huh, Lee Jeno?”

Jeno grunts as a line of sweat trickles down his nose, squeezing Donghyuck’s shoulders as hard as he can. “Shut up.”

It’s massages from Jeno. For a whole thirty minutes. Twenty minutes has gone now and Jeno’s practically bathing in his own sweat. It was either that or a piggyback ride around the company for a straight 30 minutes. Donghyuck does not understand Jeno’s complaints because he clearly cares for Jeno’s workout and instead of grumbling and sweating with a frown, he should be thanking him for letting him hit two birds with one stone.

Seriously. Donghyuck is too smart for everyone here.

Renjun stares from across the room, chugging Donghyuck’s milk tea from the convenience store trip with Yuta and Sicheng. “That looks fun, Jeno. I want next.”

“Your birthday’s already gone shut up.” Jeno grunts. Renjun laughs.

“Oh? The tiny Chinese man is laughing? Perhaps I want the most delicious Chinese desert available in Korea.”

Renjun’s out of the room in a flash, leaving Donghyuck crying over Jeno’s assault on his back.

 

 

 

 

Jaemin has the most interesting offer so far. With spread out arms, he barges into the practice room and announces, “Lee Donghyuck, you can have my body for this day.”

The music stops and every pair of eyes focus on him, including unimpressed Donghyuck’s. He deadpans, “Tempting. But no thank you.”

Jaemin makes a gauche offering gesture with his hands. “Come on. I know you want it.”

“Can someone collect Na Jaemin for me, it’s time to take out the trash.”

Jisung’s hand shoots up. “Oh! I will!”

Jaemin ignores him and waltzes from across the room, puckering his lips. “Don’t you want a kissy from Jaeminnie?”

Donghyuck shoves his face away. “Donghyuckie no likey.”

Jaemin tries a couple more times before admitting defeat and settling on the floor with Donghyuck as they watch Mark and Jeno fool around in front of the mirror at the other side of the room.

“I know whose kiss you want.”

“Yeah?”

“If you hadn’t made Jeno massage your stupid back, it would’ve been harder for me to figure it out.” Jaemin shrugs, playing with the hem of his shirt. “Cause I’d think it’s either of them. Or both of them knowing you.”

Donghyuck makes a clicking noise and grins.

“But now, I’m positive.”

Donghyuck finger guns him. “Spot on. But I’m not exactly keeping it a secret.”

From the mirror, he catches Mark’s eyes land on him for a fraction of a second that it must’ve been a trick of the light. Or just his stupid ass brain whose entirely convinced Mark is secretly staring at him any chance he gets.

Donghyuck’s gaze lingers on Mark and it doesn’t tears off until their eyes met and Mark almost trips on his own feet.

Jaemin laughs and Donghyuck laughs with him.

 

 

 

At five in the afternoon, the remaining members make a small line in front of Donghyuck with expressions akin to those prisoners who have long accepted their fate at an impending execution. Donghyuck laughs at them, taking time with each one which ridiculous, bordering on embarassing things he should make them do.  His demand starts off tame enough just for the sake of the eldest in line which is Johnny. He adores him very much and he doesn’t really see any reason to torment him too much so he scours his brain for the easiest pressing matter going around, settling with a quick shoulder ride around the practice room. Grasping on Johnny’s firm hands to keep his center of gravity, Donghyuck screams happily as he bounces around on his shoulders, head barely grazing the practice room ceiling and finally breathing the air up there.

(Johnny falls apart on the floor in groans of his aching shoulders after and Donghyuck rolls on the floor with him, his arms around the taller man.)

By the time Jisung is done fetching him a huge ass blueberry cupcake from a bakery two blocks away on his request, the line ends with Mark as the practice room scarces courtesy by Doyoung shoving everyone out for some reason.

“Well, well, well, the final slave for today.” Donghyuck slumps on the couch and crosses his legs. “Tell me your crimes for the rightful verdict.”

Mark blinks at him without saying anything, looking extremely confused. And cute. Ugh. Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “This is why you’re so boring.”

“Come on, let’s just get this over with.”

Donghyuck scratches his chin. “Hmm. I wonder what should I make you do? Tumblings? Already made Yukhei do that. Massages? Eh. Weak. Oh! How about—”

The next words die in his throat as Mark leans down onto him, arms firmly planted on his either sides and a careful knee lodges itself next to his leg on the couch. Donghyuck tries to lean out, eyes crossing at the immediacy and his head hits the wall with a soft thud.

_What the fu—_

Without another word, Mark zooms into his field of vision and zeroes in, pushing slick strawberry-ish lips against his. Donghyuck catches a whiff of Mark’s usual cologne and it overrides his senses, his nerves, his very limbs to a stupor. It’s honestly a lot to think of at once so his brain lags in retrospect, with nothing but Mark kissing him flashing in red, warning lights inside his brain.

He must’ve looked dumb, with eyes widening while Mark is pressed against him but thankful no one’s around to witness the awkward, transitory bubble of intimacy. And Mark, the even bigger idiot in this situation, has his eyes closed the entire time, gradually fluttering open as he inches away.

The slick strawberry smudges on Mark’s lips and leaves traces on Donghyuck’s but he couldn’t be bothered by that. Not when he can barely catch his own breath after that seemingly boring yet internally electrifying exchange of . . . lipgloss.

 _Holy shit Mark was wearing lipgloss. That wasn’t there before._ He knows because he stares. But that’s not the point.

“H-Happy birthday.” Mark says after a few seconds of stupid blinking and marches away from Donghyuck who’s still in some sort of paralysis.

He opens the practice door to reveal a few members huddling around the knob, the front row losing their balance when it swung open.

“Shit he did it! My man!”

“Nice job bro.”

“That’s how you do it, Jisung. Learn well.”

“Don’t drag Jisung into this he’s got a long way to go.”

_Oh shit._

Donghyuck touches the greasy residue on his lips as proof, gaze sweeping past Jaemin’s fervent thumbs-up and Renjun’s disgusted face outside the door.

_Happy Birthday, Lee Donghyuck._

 


End file.
